As Long As You're There
by captain-ally
Summary: "Kurt Hummel didn't believe in soul mates. That was, of course, until fate led him to Blaine Anderson." AU, soulmate!fic, Klaine, multi-chaptered story.
1. Chapter 1

**As Long As You're There**

"_**Kurt Hummel didn't believe in soul mates. That was, of course, until fate led him to Blaine Anderson."**_

**This story is set before Never Been Kissed. Kurt and Blaine have never met; Kurt is still at McKinley and Blaine at Dalton. This is a soulmate!fic and will be updated every other day or so.**

**Thank you so much for reading. As per usual with my other Klaine story - Take Off Your Colours - if you leave me a review, I will send you a preview of the next chapter. Thanks :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. I wish.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel didn't believe in soul mates.<p>

Of that much, he was certain. The entire notion was ridiculous. How could fate perfectly match you to one person, with whom you were forced to spend the rest of your life with? He hated the fact that he had no control over it; a notion, not a physical, tangible thing that he could touch and decipher, would decide on his life partner.

No, Kurt Hummel didn't believe in soul mates.

Nor would he ever believe in soul mates. Gloves covered the area of his skin that would normally be engraved with the name of his soul mate and he only ever introduced himself as 'K', lest the possibility that he, by chance, meet his soul mate and then be forced to explain to them that he refuses to be bound to them by fate because he doesn't believe in such a thing.

No, he admonished. He was much better alone.

He'd always known that he was gay. From the very second he was old enough to think and recognise things from himself; he'd known from the pit of his stomach that he was different. And with that knowledge, he'd gone into life expecting the unexpected. What he had never expected, however, was to like boys.

He'd often been tempted to peek at his palm, just to see if the inscription held the name of a male, so that he'd know for certain. For all he could decipher, his soul mate could have been Rachel Berry. And that fate wasn't even worth entertaining. More to the point, she was Finn's soul mate.

But that was the cruel thing about the practise of soul mates. It wasn't uncommon for your name to be imprinted on more than one person's palm, or for the name on your palm to be imprinted on another's. _Nothing was certain_.

And that was what Kurt hated most. Fate didn't only decide who he would be with, but it also made him fight for that one person. It was a cruel fate and one that Kurt wished to boycott. That was, of course, until destiny led him to Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>The hallways of McKinley did very little for Kurt. Save for giving him a headache because of the ghastly colour scheme – whoever thought that red and yellow would be appropriate for the impressionable minds of high school students should have been <em>shot <em>– they had yet to offer him anything. They had, however, been forced to bear witness to his tormenting on more occasions than he could count.

It hadn't been much, to begin with.

Name calling, teasing, even pushing and shoving, all of that Kurt could deal with. But then had come the days of David Karofsky. And that hadn't been much either, to begin with. You see, Kurt had always been bullied for being gay, but more than that was that he was so typically gay and unable to defend himself with more than mere words. And when David Karofsky, also openly gay, had shown up, Kurt had had the deluded impression that things would get easier. They didn't.

Kurt would have imagined, as anyone would, that a world with soul mates would be one devoid of prejudice. He was wrong. Although it was now accepted that homosexuality wasn't a personal choice but one that fate made for you, homosexuals were often thought of as the forgotten, the ones that fate had been unsure of who to partner with.

But the problem with David Karofsky was that he _owned_ being gay and anyone who questioned him would have a fist in their face as a reminder to not. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst of it was that Karofsky despised Kurt.

It had started with looks, glares, whispers that had soon escalated into shoves, slurs, derogatory words that then turned to punches, kicks, shouts, every single one of them unjustified. But Kurt didn't have to ask to know why. Karofsky hated being gay. In a world full of soul mates, there was no hiding your sexuality, but that didn't mean that you had to like it. In fact, you were more inclined to hate it because you were forced into it. There was no choice, no self-discovery. Just cold, hard facts that you had to learn to live with. And Karofsky couldn't live with it. That much was clear.

And when Karofsky came to McKinley, everything changed. Because with the arrival of Karofsky, Kurt was no longer being bullied for being gay. He was bullied for being himself. And that was far worse.

* * *

><p>It had been a trying day.<p>

Rachel Berry's vocals had stomped all over his in Glee club, a slushie had ruined his prized Alexander McQueen scarf and his hair was horribly poofy, having been washed clean of product after the syrup and ice facial.

And Kurt was taking out his frustration on a text to his dad, almost cracking the screen of his iPhone with the force of his texting. He didn't see Karofsky approaching him until his phone was knocked from his grasp as the boy threw him into the lockers, sneering at Kurt once before stalking away.

Kurt lay crumpled on the floor for a few moments before something in him snapped. He heard the voice in his ear, the whisper of "_courage_" and it was that one word, that one divine quality that pushed him into his next actions. He pulled himself from the floor and streaked after Karofsky, following him into the boys' locker room.

"Hey!" He yelled, advancing on Karofsky.

"Girls' locker room is next door," the boy informed him, turning his back on Kurt.

"Why aren't you in there then?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, but Karofsky ignored him. "What is your problem? You're as gay as I am." He said, voice rising in pitch as he stood in front of Karofsky, deliberately placing himself in the other boy's eyesight.

"Excuse me?" Karofsky turned to look at him, slamming his locker shut.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt questioned, taking a threatening step closer to the boy in front of him. Adrenaline was cursing through his veins and he couldn't think straight; anger sizzled through him for all of the pain and hurt Karofsky had put him through.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Karofsky scoffed, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

Kurt threw up his arms in despair. "Oh right, every guy's nightmare; that I'm out to molest you. Well, guess what, ham-hog? You're not my type."

"That right?" Karofsky asked, taking a step closer to Kurt.

"Yeah," he said, "I don't dig too much on guys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're 30. I'm sure your soul mate will love it, but I'm really not into it."

"Don't push me, K!" Karofsky yelled, his face alarmingly close to Kurt's. He, along with every other person in the school, knew Kurt as K; for fear that Kurt's soul mate would be milling the halls of McKinley and would hear of him. That was something he could really do without.

"Are you going to hit me? Do it." Kurt instructed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't push me!" Karofsky repeated, raising his fist.

"Hit me because it won't change who I am, or who you are. What would your soul mate think? He'd be so disappointed in you, Karofsky. The fact that you hate being gay enough to take it out on any homosexual that you encounter." Kurt told him, face reddening with rage.

"Get out my face!" Karofsky shouted, his features contorted as anger overtook him.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle that your soul mate might be disappointed with you for being so extraordinarily ordinary!" Kurt screamed.

And before the sentence was even out of his mouth, Karofsky was kissing him.

_Karofsky_ was _kissing_ him.

And it wasn't gentle and caring and loving, as Kurt had always dreamt of his first kiss being. It was hard and desperate and Kurt's gloved palm seared. It felt like a betrayal. A betrayal to the soul mate he never had any intention of meeting.

He had sometimes caught a glimpse of Karofsky's palm – naked as it was compared to his own, for he was not ashamed as Kurt was – and seen a _K_ or an _H_ and he'd wondered. But now he knew. His heart, his head, every organ in his body told him that even if he was Karofsky's soul mate, there was no way that Karofsky was his.

Kurt pulled away, clutching his fingers to his lips. They burnt. Karofsky leant in again but Kurt pushed him off, struggling to make sense of it all. Karofsky liked him. There was even a possibility – Heaven forfend, but it was a possibility nonetheless – that Kurt was Karofsky's soul mate.

He wanted to scream. How could this be happening?

He barely even noticed that Karofsky was talking. "I really like you, K," he was saying, "but I have this fucking soul mate but I want it to be you, K. More than anything."

Karofsky turned his outstretched palm over to reveal the name to Kurt and all of his wildest nightmares were laid out before him.

There, emblazoned on the calloused skin of Karofsky's palm were the fateful words:

_Kurt Hummel_

Kurt froze, willing none of his shock to be revealed on his features. He looked up at Karofsky, wide eyed.

"I know I have this soul mate, K," Karofsky continued, "but I want you."

Kurt's eyes widened still.

"I want you," Karofsky repeated, his voice softer this time, as he reached for Kurt again. "I want you, K."

Kurt's gut instincts kicked in just in time for him to shove Karofsky away. "I'm sorry, David," he managed to murmur as he streaked out of the changing rooms, down the deserted hallways and out into the car park, tears streaming down his cheeks as he fought with his keys to get into his navigator.

One thought engulfed his mind. _I have to get out of here before he realises it's me. Because then, I'm trapped._

_There's no way I can stay at McKinley now._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, if you want this story to continue, please let me know in a review :) If you want a preview of the next chapter, leave me a review and I will send you one! Thank you, the next update will be in the next few days.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God. Your reviews are flawless. I love you all. So much.**

**I was asked in a review if it was possible for your name to be imprinted on someone else's hand, and their name to not to be imprinted on yours, to which the answer is ****yes****, that is highly probable. Soul mates can be one-sided or they can be mutual. Hint, hint.**

**ALSO, this story WILL be Klaine, not Kurtofsky. So don't worry about that.**

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, please keep them coming. If you review, I will send you a preview of the next chapter, so please do! I love you hear your thoughts. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two<span>

* * *

><p>The hallways of Dalton were already dramatically different to those of McKinley. For one, they had a better colour scheme, which immediately set Kurt's mind at rest. Another benefit was that the uniformed boys milling around him didn't cast him a second glance except for a friendly smile.<p>

Kurt almost did a double take at that. They didn't even _know_ him. Why were they being so nice?

It had taken less persuading than he had first assumed it would for Kurt to get his dad to let him look at Dalton. Burt had, apparently, seen every inch of how unhappy Kurt was and had been debating ways to revert him back to his old self for months.

It hadn't been an easy decision to leave McKinley, but one he knew that he had to take. Karofsky could never find out that it was him and frankly, Kurt was more than ready for a fresh start at a more accepting school. Dalton had, of course, been at the top of his list, save for the steep tuition fees, but Kurt had already agreed to cut down his shopping budget to pitch in for the costs.

Kurt descended the staircase, frowning as students pushed past him in a buzz of excitement, murmuring and sprinting through the corridors below. It was only when he was jostled for the third time that he let out an exasperated sigh, tapping the shoulder of the boy in front of him.

The boy turned and for a moment, Kurt froze. He might as well sign the entry forms to Dalton now. Wherever this boy was, Kurt wanted to be.

He quickly regained control and smiled at him. "Excuse me? Hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here, just looking around."

"My name's Blaine," the boy said, reaching out the shake Kurt's hand.

Kurt's brain was so frazzled by this point that he barely managed to stutter out, "K."

If Blaine was surprised by the ominous name, he didn't show it.

"So what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, looking around him.

"The Warblers," Blaine replied, "Every now and again they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

Kurt paused, looking disbelieving. "So, wait, so the Glee club here is kind of cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars," Blaine assured him, grinning.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, refusing to pass comment.

"Come on, I know a shortcut," Blaine continued, holding out his hand for Kurt's gloved one.

Kurt looked bewildered, but accepted anyway and they walked through the – thankfully, now deserted – hallways.

"So, let me guess, you found your soul mate and now you're transferring to this school because you can't bear to be apart from him?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a sideways look.

He paused, frowning at Blaine. "People actually do that?"

"It's not uncommon," Blaine told him. "So I'm guessing that's not what you're doing here?"

Kurt held up his gloved palm by way of explanation.

"Wait," Blaine paused, looking scandalised. He lowered his voice as he continued, "Do you not have a soul mate?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have a soul mate, unfortunately. Frankly, the practise of soul mates disgusts me. Why do you think I introduced myself as K? I don't want to accidentally introduce myself to someone who I have no intention of spending my life with. I want to be with someone because I love them, not because my palm tells me to be with them."

Blaine stopped, trying to take this in, before replying, "I happen to think it's ridiculously romantic. The idea of love being defined by fate rather than affected by mundane mistakes makes perfect sense to me. I mean, I haven't found my soul mate yet, but I can't wait to do so."

"Figures," Kurt scoffed. Blaine looked offended before he continued, "All the gel on your head must have gotten to your brain."

Blaine chuckled at this, "So, should I show you my hand? You might be there. And then you'd have to put up with my hair all the time," he teased, grinning.

"Please don't," Kurt shuddered at the mere thought. But he had to admit, out of all the boys he'd ever met, he would be least opposed to Blaine being his soul mate. "I never want to know who my supposed life partner is." Kurt replied, primly.

"I promise to never show you my palm," Blaine vowed, stuffing his marked hand into his blazer pocket as they reached the door to the senior commons.

"Good," Kurt replied, flitting inside. He paused when he saw the masses of students and Blaine skirted around him, grinning. "I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt noted, and Blaine chuckled.

"Well next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine winked once before turning away and melting into the crowd of, what Kurt could only assume were, the Warblers.

Kurt just stared, open-mouthed in one of his least attractive expressions, as the Warblers began to sing, led by Blaine. The boy was beyond talented, beyond gorgeous and almost too nice. Did he have a single flaw?

"_Before you met me,_

_I was alright,_

_But things got kind of heavy,_

_You brought me to life,_

_Now every February,_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine."_

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt as he sung, grinning and winking more than once, making Kurt blush and duck his head in order to avoid Blaine's gaze.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back."_

Kurt sighed. Katy Perry. That was going to be a problem if the two of them were ever to become friends because judging by Blaine's expression, he had an affinity towards this woman and Kurt couldn't have disagreed more. Save for her controversial relationship to Russell Brand, she held little interest for him. However, Kurt couldn't have denied that coming from Blaine's mouth, the words sounded perfect.

"_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take a chance,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

As the song drew to a close, Kurt gaped, barely remembering how to clap. He did so, however, wildly, grinning at Blaine. However, his smile soon faded when Blaine leant over, clasping the face of a nearby Warbler and kissed him full on the mouth.

Kurt gawped. Blaine had said that he didn't know who his soul mate was and now he was openly flaunting his relationship with another Warbler right in front of Kurt. He took an involuntary step backwards, faltering at the sharp sting in his heart. Why did he care so much? He'd just met Blaine. Sure, he was kind of dreamy looking and completely charming, but Kurt didn't even know him, let alone like him.

And besides, if Blaine liked the idea of soul mates so much, why did he have his tongue down the throat of another man?

Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that the barely noticed that Blaine had pulled away, kissing Thad once more before making his way over to Kurt. He floundered, unsure of whether to run away or stay, scold or congratulate Blaine. Kurt shifted, smiling bravely at the boy in front of him.

"So, practising for your soul mate?" Kurt blurted before he could stop himself.

Blaine gave him a searching look before replying, "Um…something like that. Shall we walk?" He asked, gesturing to the door.

Kurt nodded, filing out of the room and into the corridor. Blaine pointed the way out into the courtyard and Kurt obliged, following his directions until they were sat on a bench in the corner of the yard.

"You were really good, by the way," Kurt told him, smiling.

"Thanks," Blaine replied, grinning at him. "I have, like, an affinity with Katy Perry."

Kurt groaned. "I knew I'd find a flaw," he said.

Blaine chuckled. "It's hardly a flaw."

Kurt scoffed at him. "That's a matter of opinion. She's not exactly Patti LuPone, is she?"

"No one could compare to Patti," Blaine pointed out.

"You like –" Kurt paused, trying to make sense of it all. He shook his head. "I take it back, you are flawless."

Blaine laughed, "Hardly."

"True, you are kind of obnoxious," Kurt amended, winking at him.

Blaine looked mock-offended. "I preferred you when you were calling me flawless."

"Honesty is the best policy," Kurt pointed out. He took a deep breath. "So," he continued, "you have a boyfriend."

Blaine shrugged. "I wouldn't really call it that."

"I thought you were in love with the idea of soul mates," Kurt reminded him.

Blaine shrugged again. "I know that Thad isn't my soul mate, and I'm not his, but I figure I can't be lonely while I wait for my one and only to show up."

"Nice logic," Kurt replied, "Can I get it on a t-shirt?" He deadpanned.

Blaine struggled to keep a straight face. "I'll mail it to you."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

***sigh* I love Klaine. If you review, the next chapter will be up ASAP and I will send you a preview of the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys...**

**I LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH I CAN'T EVEN CONTAIN IT I'M A GLASS CASE OF EMOTIONS AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU'RE ALL LOVELY AND I WOULD MARRY YOU ALL IF I COULD BUT THAT WOULD BE ILLEGAL BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I LOVE YOU ANY LESS.**

**So, yeah, that's about the size of it.**

**Basically I love you all. Like, a lot. Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews. Anyone who's read Take Off Your Colours and has read my author's note will know that I have extremely low self esteem so all of these lovely reviews are just incredible.**

**By the way, if you want a preview, make sure that you have enabled the private messaging feature on your account so that I can PM you. Thanks! :)**

**Please leave me a review on this chapter if you have a second to do so, thank you so much. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter three<span>

* * *

><p>"Hey, kiddo!" Burt called out from the couch as Kurt came through the door. "How was the taster day at Dalton?"<p>

"It was good, I really like it," his son told him, flopping down beside him.

"I'm glad, son," Burt replied, smiling kindly at him before turning his attention back to the TV. "Carol and Finn will be home soon."

Kurt nodded. His father and Carol had been married for a few months now, making Finn his stepbrother, and he was a lot happier with the arrangement than he'd originally imagined that he'd be. Finn was really stepping up the mark as a brother and Kurt couldn't be prouder.

"Make any friends?" Burt asked, his eyes not moving from the TV screen.

Kurt considered this. "I guess," he shrugged. "One guy in particular."

At this, Burt perked up immediately, switching the television off and turning his attention to his son. "Go on," he urged.

"It's nothing," Kurt insisted, "Just a guy. Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the Warblers."

Burt struggled to keep his face impassive, instead echoing, "The Warblers?"

"Yeah, Dad, that's the name of their Glee club," Kurt told him.

"Oh, right," Burt grinned at this. "Is he gay?" He blurted out.

Kurt nodded, fighting to keep the blush off his cheeks.

Burt's grin widened. "So, you like this guy, huh?"

"He's alright," Kurt shrugged. "Kind of arrogant, but he's pretty much perfect so I think he's entitled to be."

"Perfect, huh?" Burt echoed, smirking. "Sounds like you're smitten."

Kurt gave him a withering look. "Hardly. Besides, he has a boyfriend."

Burt's head whipped round to look at him. "He's found his soul mate already?" He let out a low whistle. "That's…coincidental."

Kurt shook his head. "No, not a soul mate. Just a boyfriend."

Burt frowned, looking put out, "But, why?"

Kurt took a minute to think this over. "Fun, I guess," he replied. "I don't really know."

"Hmm," Burt considered this, "Sounds a bit weird."

"I don't know him," Kurt reminded him, "he could be a nutter for all I know."

Burt snorted out a laugh. "I doubt that. So, do you think you'll want to go to Dalton? It's either that or Carmel."

Kurt shuddered. "I'm not becoming a brain-washed Vocal Adrenaline junkie." But he shrugged. "I need to think it through."

Burt nodded, "Of course. But let me guess, this Blaine will be a contributing factor to your decision, right?"

Kurt glared at him. "No," he replied stubbornly, "why are you so obsessed with Blaine, anyway?"

Burt tried to look nonchalant. "I don't know. You haven't…met anyone like that in a while."

Kurt struggled with this. He had yet – if ever – to tell his dad about Karofsky. He knew it would be too painful for Burt to deal with and Hell, it was a lot for _him_ to deal with right now. He didn't want to go shouting about it. It would just make it more painful, and affirm in his mind that it did actually happen. Right now, he was in denial, and it was a much better place to be in than the all-time low he was threatening to fall to.

"You mean I'm still single?" Kurt eventually asked, raising an eyebrow. After a few moments, Burt gave a small nod. "This is Ohio, Dad."

"I know that, kid," Burt insisted, "but you have a soul mate out there for you and –"

Kurt sighed. "Dad, I don't want to meet my soul mate."

"I know you think that now, son, but things might change," Burt reminded him.

"Well, when they do, I'll let you know," Kurt said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I just don't want you to be lonely, kiddo," Burt replied, giving him a sideways look full of concern.

"I'm not," Kurt insisted. "I'm OK, really."

"I hope so, son," Burt said, smiling at him. "But who knows, maybe this Blaine kid is your soul mate."

Kurt scoffed. "I really hope not. He's hooking up with some Warbler – who has the range of a dying cat, I might add – because he can't be bothered to wait for his soul mate. If that isn't arrogance, please draw me a picture of what is," he replied, fixing his attention on his nails rather than meeting his father's eyes.

"Jealous?" Burt piped up.

Kurt sighed, giving his dad a withering look. "Far from. Disgusted is more appropriate."

"There's a fine line between hate and love," Burt called after him as Kurt flounced out of the room, rolling his eyes as he went.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt fingered the wool of his gloves. For the first time in his life, he was tempted to remove the fabric and bear witness to the name beneath. How bad could it be? He thought, fingers catching in a loop on the wool.<p>

Instantly, he let the fabric drop against his skin. No, he berated. One chance meeting with another gay guy didn't mean that he had to question his very ethos on life.

He didn't want to meet his soul mate. Of that he was certain. But what was the harm in just _knowing_? At this point, he was so lonely that just the reassurance that there was _someone_ out there who wanted him would have been comforting.

He'd had the gloves on since he could remember. As a child, he must have read the name on his palm but ever since he was old enough to think for himself, he'd insisted on the gloves and eradicated any memories of the name from his mind. He didn't want to know.

His fingers had fallen to playing with the garments again when his phone buzzed, startling Kurt.

_Hey, K, it's Karofsky. I know we parted on bad terms, but do you fancy meeting up? My parents are out. – David x_

Kurt nearly dropped the phone in shock. Why the _hell_ was Karofsky contacting him? Had dropping out of school not given him the hint?

Fingers poised over the screen of his iPhone, Kurt considered for a few long moments how to reply. Should he agree?

The fact that he'd even had that thought appalled and shocked Kurt, but after a minute of consideration, he was almost warming to the idea. The content of Karofsky's message had made his intentions quite clear and if a quick hook up was all he wanted, why should Kurt decline that?

In truth, he was desperately lonely, especially after witnessing Blaine being perfectly happy with a guy who wasn't his soul mate. Why couldn't Kurt be that happy? Maybe he could be, a small part of his brain argued, if you gave Karofsky a chance.

_Why shouldn't I meet him? _Kurt thought.

_You're running away from this guy; you're transferring midterm away from your friends to get away from him._ Another part of him argued._ Why would you willingly meet him?_

…_I'm lonely_, Kurt reasoned._ No matter what I said to my dad, I'm lonely. I want to feel wanted. Karofsky wants me._

It was undeniable that the desire to be wanted, needed, _craved_ by someone far outweighed Kurt's hatred of Karofsky. Besides, if Kurt was so set against the idea of soul mates, why would he deny a hook-up?

He didn't want love or commitment or a long term relationship. He wanted, though every bone in his body told him that it was a bad idea, fun. Fun was what Blaine had said, right? It didn't have to be anything more than fun.

But Karofsky terrified him.

Before he could think, he was typing out a reply.

_Why? – K._

Within a second, Karofsky had replied.

_I made my feelings towards you perfectly clear and I know that you don't feel the same way, but hey, you might even enjoy spending time with me – David x_

Kurt's fingers flew across the screen.

_But you bullied me – K_

_I won't lie; I was struggling to come to terms with my feelings for you. I know that you're out of McKinley now and maybe that will be good for us. I'm sorry for how I treated you, but I'd really like the opportunity to make it up to you. I know you don't believe in soul mates, so I'm guessing you're looking for fun rather than commitment. That's where we're similar. Even if nothing happens between us, I'd still like to see you – David x_

Kurt struggled with a response as he considered Karofsky's reasoned responses and genuine, heartfelt apology. He took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

But, if he was going by Blaine's logic, he might as well make the most of it, he thought, fingers flying across the keys as he replied to Karofsky's message.

_I'll be there – K_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**I know it seems a bit unrealistic, Kurt so easily agreeing to meet with Karofsky, but let me justify myself: he's lonely; he idolizes Blaine, who is hooking up with someone else so he feels that it's OK to do so; this is the first offer from any guy he's ever received; and he is also easy to forgive. So don't hate me! ;)**

**Please review if you want the next chapter up ASAP! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I love you. Thank you so much for all your kind words and lovely reviews.**

**Secondly, I know I said this in the last chapter but PLEASE, if you have a question, don't review anonymously, because then I am unable to answer it.**

**But the question I received was: **_**'**__**So it's possible for a person to be the soul mate of someone that isn't their soul mate? Or people have multiple soul mates?'**_** And the answer to that is that yes, it is possible for a person to be the soul mate of someone that isn't their soul mate. You do ****not****have multiple soul mates; you have one but you might not be the soul mate of that person. It's complicated, but I hope you are all following. :)**

**Also, if I'm not replying to your reviews, it's because you haven't enabled the private messaging feature, so please do so! Thank you! :)**

**OMG YOU GUYS WE PASSED 100 REVIEWS. Which is why this chapter is up so quickly, so reviewing does make a difference! Because I've written ahead, this story is nearly over for me in terms of writing and I am so excited for the next couple of chapters, especially the last ones so if you want those up quickly, then please leave me a review and I will get the chapters up as soon as possible! **

**Thank you so much for all your gorgeous reviews, I love you all so very, very much. :) Please leave me a review if you have a second to do so! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter four<span>

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to Katy Perry, which, in any other circumstance, would have been a miracle, had it not been his phone ringing.<p>

He groaned, snatching his phone up from his bedside table, frowning as he struggled to make out the name on the screen through his sleep-fogged eyes. _K_ flashed across his iPhone screen and he managed a smile as he accepted the call, bringing the phone up to his ear as he collapsed back onto his pillows. Had it been anyone else, Blaine would have declined the call but he knew that it had to be an emergency if this particular person was calling, especially at an ungodly hour such as this.

"K, hi," he greeted, his voice hoarse with lack of use.

"It sucks," Kurt's words came through the speaker.

Blaine frowned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. "I'm sorry, what? That wasn't a very nice greeting; it's not like you woke me up or anything," he berated.

Kurt winced. "Sorry," he replied, "I'm just freaking out a little bit. And it _sucked_."

"K, tell me what the hell you're on about," Blaine instructed, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, I just met you yesterday, I know, but you _did _give me your number so really, you should have expected this but I am sorry all the same. Regardless, this is all your fault and therefore, an early morning phone call is the least of your problems right now!" Kurt rattled off, barely pausing for breath.

Blaine's face scrunched up in confusion. "K, calm down and tell me _slowly_what happened and why it's my fault."

"Well, I guess it is my fault because I did agree but still, if you hadn't –"

"K!" Blaine interrupted, "Tell me what happened!"

"Oh, right," Kurt said, "well, I might have had…_fun_, as you so eloquently put it, last night. And I feel awful."

Blaine sat bolt upright in bed. "I'm sorry, K, are you telling me what I think you are?"

Kurt winced. "Er, yeah, a little bit, I guess."

"K, tell me exactly what happened," Blaine insisted, eyes wide.

"Well, you know I told you about the guy who kissed me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded before remembering that K couldn't see him, "Yeah, Karofsky, right?"

"Right," Kurt agreed, "he texted me last night and asked to hook up."

Blaine gasped. "K, tell me you didn't!"

Kurt paused. "I might have. Not like that, just some…fun, light fun, PG fun, not anything like I'm sure you're imagining."

"Tell me you're still a virgin," Blaine pleaded.

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Blaine Anderson, who do you think I am?"

"Well, seeing as I don't know your name, that's an interesting question," Blaine replied, smirking.

"Oh, shut up," Kurt told him, shortly.

"I never expected you to be a dirty little stop out," Blaine teased.

"I am _not_!" Kurt gasped. "But it really sucks."

"What sucks?" Blaine asked.

"Hooking up with someone who isn't your soul mate," Kurt replied.

Blaine considered this, before reasoning, "It's never sucked for me. But I want details, and also, how do you know he isn't your soul mate if you refuse to look at your palm, K?"

"You just know some things," Kurt said matter-of-factly, "And no, you are not getting details. You just met me; you do not get to know about my anatomy. Not in that way, anyway."

"And yet you called me to discuss it," Blaine stated, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Because _you_ are the one that pushed me to do this," Kurt replied, indignantly. "I saw you all hooking up and happy and thought I'd try it. And it sucks. So thanks a lot for that ingenious idea."

"Hey, it works for me," Blaine protested.

"A tanning bed _works_ but UV rays give you cancer. Hooking up _worked_ but that doesn't mean it was a good idea," Kurt replied, bluntly.

"Because sex is so much like cancer," Blaine scoffed. "On that bombshell, I need coffee," he said, hooking over the side of the bed and climbing out, "Join me?"

Kurt paused. "Promise not to try and get me to look at my palm?"

"Promise," Blaine vowed.

Kurt didn't have to think twice. "See you in half an hour."

* * *

><p>"So explain the logic behind hooking up with the guy who bullies you, K," Blaine requested, sitting down at the table in a seat opposite Kurt's, medium drip in hand.<p>

Kurt dropped his head into his gloved hands, groaning. "Oh God, I don't know. I just…I didn't realise how lonely I was and it got to the point where even the worst offer in the world was at least an offer."

Blaine considered this. "Right," he said, "so he swaps punches for kisses and suddenly you're falling into his arms?"

"He never _punched_ me," Kurt reasoned, taking a long sip of his non-fat mocha.

Blaine scoffed. "Sorry that I didn't quite describe the ways he terrorised you correctly."

"Forgiven," Kurt replied, smirking.

"Oh, phew," Blaine said with mock relief, winking at Kurt. "So, here's something I don't understand. Why did it suck so much?"

"Every time I kiss him, my palm feels like it's on fire," Kurt explained.

Blaine winced. "Yeah, you get used to that."

Kurt raised an eyebrow over the rim of his coffee cup. "So it happens to you, too?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah," Blaine nodded, "apparently it's pretty common if you kiss anyone other than your soul mate. It's pretty uncomfortable at first but now, I don't even feel it."

"I don't think I want to get used to it," Kurt told him. "Karofsky and I were a one off."

"I bet you go back," Blaine replied without missing a beat.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "How much?" He teased, but Blaine took him completely seriously.

"Five bucks," he proposed.

Kurt shrugged. "Easiest five dollars I'll ever get," he reasoned, reaching out to shake Blaine's hand. "You've got a deal."

"Good," Blaine replied, "so, how was it? Except for sucking," he stifled a laugh at this.

Kurt's glare intensified. "How immature are you?" He berated.

"Very," Blaine grinned. "You'll get used to it."

"Do I want to?" Kurt asked.

"You don't have a choice," Blaine replied. "You're stuck with me."

"Oh, good," Kurt chuckled. "But, in answer to your question, it was really awkward. Karofsky seemed to enjoy it, but I just…it felt wrong."

"Because he isn't your soul mate," Blaine said in a sing-song voice.

"Says Mr Warbler-hook-up," Kurt replied, bluntly.

"Hey, at least I have the intention of meeting my soul mate one day," Blaine protested.

"Please don't mock my lifestyle choice," Kurt pleaded.

Blaine held up his hands in surrender. "I was just saying."

"Well, it's safe to say that Karofsky isn't my soul mate," Kurt said. Then he paused, debating whether or not to share the next bit of information, before eventually deciding that it couldn't do any harm. "But guess what?" He leant across the table closer to Blaine.

"What?" The other boy asked, subconsciously leaning in closer.

"I'm his," Kurt told him, biting his lip.

Blaine froze, his face locked in an expression of shock. After a few moments, he managed to compose himself. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm his soul mate. Which, of course, he has no idea of, because he only knows me as K. But he showed me his palm, and sure enough, I was there."

"Oh my God," Blaine gasped.

"I know."

"Oh my _God_," Blaine repeated.

"I know."

"_Oh_ my _God_," He echoed.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Pull yourself together."

"Sorry…but, wow. How did you manage to land yourself as the soul mate of a Neanderthal?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"It's a gift," Kurt assured him, chuckling.

"A one-sided soul mate," Blaine winced, "yikes. I've never actually heard of one _happening_."

"Tell me about it," Kurt replied, "actually, don't. I've been thinking about it far too much."

Blaine paused, apparently lost in thought. "But hey," he said after a few minutes, "you got an orgasm."

Kurt closed his eyes, muttering darkly under his breath. Eventually, he replied, "In our hours apart, I almost forgot how eloquent you are."

Blaine smirked. "We need to hang out more, make sure you never forget," he responded.

"Well, doesn't that sound like fun," Kurt winked. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please leave me a review if you've enjoyed this chapter, I love hearing from you guys and it'll increase the speed in which I update. Thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my God, I love you guys so much. All of your reviews are mind blowing and I just can't get over it. Please keep them going, every single one of them brightens my day. I go to sleep right after I upload a chapter and waking up to reviews is the best feeling in the world, thank you all for that. :)**

**So, I was talking to a lovely reviewer, of which there are many and I love all of you, _The Songbirds Are Singing_, and we were talking about spirit characters, which are characters on Glee that you feel that you have a special affinity with and I was wondering, do you guys have any spirit characters? Naturally, mine is Kurt because I like to think I'm strong-willed and determined as he is, but also sensitive and vulnerable and a hopeless romantic. But what about you guys? Let me know in a review!**

**Also, if Google translate serves me correctly, the French that is halfway through this chapter should say, '**_**I don't need to learn, I am already fantastic. Of course**_**.' All I'm saying is, there's a reason I learn German at school, not French! ;)**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt slid his arms into his blazer, scowling at his reflection in the mirror. He accepted the concept of a uniform, but why did it have to be so unflattering?<p>

More to the point, why did Blaine have to look so gorgeous in it when Kurt looked like a toddler playing dress-up?

Kurt sighed, adjusting the blazer accordingly and fiddling with the buttons on his dress shirt. He tweaked the tie one last time before he gave a small smile of satisfaction. That would _have_ to do.

Transferring to Dalton had been a huge decision for Kurt. It was out of the area, expensive and inconvenient but there was something about the school that pulled him. And no, he had argued to his father, it was _not_ Blaine.

Their relationship, now that he came to think of it, had blossomed. Blaine was, aggravatingly enough, the perfect friend, mentor, guardian, comforter, companion. He was soon becoming a huge part of Kurt's life, but he had absolutely no problem with that.

Kurt pulled his phone out of his trouser pocket, shooting a quick text to Blaine.

_I look like an office worker – K_

It didn't take two seconds for a response.

_A cute office worker, I'm sure – B_

Kurt smiled, a blush forming on his cheeks. That was where he was confused by Blaine. They had a good friendship, but every so often Blaine would blur the line between friends and something more by making a flirty comment, a wink, a nudge, a lingering hug or kiss on the cheek. It would have driven Kurt crazy if he didn't love it so much.

But that was what confused him tenfold; that he loved it. He loved the attention whereas he would have normally pushed it away. Kurt had always enjoyed being the centre of attention, but never in a way that was more than platonic and he'd have imagined that in such a situation, he would have cringed and tried to avoid it. But now, he was lapping it up. He loved the look in Blaine's eyes when he gazed at Kurt, the curve of his smile as he laughed at a joke Kurt had told, the soft feel of Blaine's hand in his.

Everything about it was so wrong, but it felt _so_ right.

* * *

><p>Kurt weaved through the hallways of Dalton, trying desperately to keep up with the herd of students as he hurried to his next class. He had soon learnt that tardiness was <em>not<em> an option here, even if only by a few minutes.

He was rifling in his messenger bag for his timetable to tell him where his next class was when a loud shout stopped him.

"K!" The voice was unmistakably Blaine's and Kurt turned just in time to catch Blaine as the boy hurled himself at him, curling his arms around Kurt in a tight embrace. "I can't believe you're here! You're really here."

"I really am," Kurt smiled. "And I'm going to _really_ be late to my next class. Where the hell is the Gilbert building?"

Blaine took Kurt's timetable from him, inspecting it. "Right, follow me. I have a class there, too."

"You do?" Kurt instantly brightened. "Perfect."

"Almost like it was planned," Blaine winked. The truth was, he didn't have a class in that building, but he was more than happy to walk Kurt there, if only to spend some more time with the boy. Kurt intrigued him and he was keen to learn more about him, though he had a feeling that it was information that Kurt was unlikely to disclose.

Kurt smiled as Blaine held his hand out to him and he happily accepted, fingers weaving with Blaine's. This was something they'd only ever done in private before, but Kurt wouldn't turn down the opportunity to transform it into something public.

"Won't Thad mind?" Kurt asked as they walked down the hallway.

Blaine shrugged, "Of course not. We're just friends, right?"

"Right," Kurt tried to hide his falter, "Of course."

"And besides, he's not really my boyfriend. He's my…" Blaine struggled to find words.

"If you say bit on the side, I will no longer be your friend," Kurt solemnly informed him.

"Why?" Blaine looked hurt.

"I refuse to have a friend who calls their boyfriend a bit on the side," Kurt said.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Blaine insisted.

"Yeah, right," Kurt scoffed.

"Well, this is it," Blaine said as they left the hallway and approached another building.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks," he paused, "you aren't coming in?"

"No, I'll let you do this on your own," Blaine winked at him, giving Kurt a hug before they parted. "Go learn French," he said as they parted.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre, je suis déjà brilliante. Bien sûr," Kurt replied effortlessly, winking at Blaine over his shoulder as he walked into the building, hips swinging.

Blaine gazed after him, mouth dropping open. Since when was speaking French _so_ hot?

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking Kurt to his next lesson when he was cornered by Thad. "Hey," Blaine greeted, casting an uncomfortable look at him, dropping Kurt's hand from where they were entwined between them, in a completely platonic gesture, of course.<p>

"Hi, Blaine," Thad plastered a smile across his face, grinning at Blaine. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure," Blaine shifted uncomfortably, "K, I'll see you at lunch, yeah?"

"Of course," Kurt grinned at him, gave Thad a small wave and continued down the hallway and into his next classroom.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking at Thad. "So, what's up?"

"You and K, huh?" Thad cocked his head on one side, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine gave him a look of disbelief.

"Walking around, holding hands. How do you think that makes me feel, Blaine?" Thad exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Thad, nothing is going on," Blaine assured him.

"I've had at least 5 people come up to me today and ask why we've broken up," Thad replied indignantly.

"We can't break up, Thad. We're not _together_," Blaine said, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, of course," Thad rolled his eyes. "Come on, Blaine, wake up. I know you think this is fun, but it's so much more than that. K does not fit into the equation."

"Thad, he's my friend," Blaine exclaimed.

"Is that all he is?" Thad asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course," Blaine told him, "You know what? I'm done with this. K is my friend, if you can't accept that, then maybe I don't want to have 'fun' with you," he said, stalking away.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared down at his hand as he sat on his bed, fingertips tracing the contours of the letters. He couldn't believe that the words on his palm would one day lead him to the love of his life. He found himself repeating in his head what K had told him.<p>

"_I want to be with someone because I love them, not because my hand tells me to."_

He couldn't forget those words, but he was positive that he _would_ love his soul mate. He just had to meet him.

He returned his gaze to his palm.

_Kurt Hummel_

He smiled, tracing the words once more before he closed his fist as visions of K and Thad clouded his mind. He was horribly confused as to what he wanted. He really hoped that wherever this Kurt Hummel was, he turned up soon and helped him out of this God awful situation.

He snatched up his phone, dialling K's number and listening intently as it rung. When K picked up, Blaine smiled.

"K," he sung down the line, "I have a problem," he whined.

Kurt sighed. "What is it, Blaine?"

"I'm worried," Blaine replied, pouting.

"About what?" Kurt's tone was impatient but he couldn't help but smile at Blaine's behaviour. He'd grown incredibly fond of the boy and that thought scared him as much as it pleased him.

"What if my soul mate's ugly?" He asked, leaning back against his pillows.

Kurt chuckled. "I highly doubt that, Blaine. The relationship would be horribly imbalanced if he was."

"What do you mean?" Blaine cocked his head on one side.

"You might have noticed that you're attractive, Blaine. There's no way you would end up with someone unattractive," Kurt replied, matter-of-factly.

Blaine considered this. "But he still might be ugly, fate might hate me," he suggested, completely ignoring Kurt's point.

"I'm sure you'll work through it, Blaine," Kurt assured him.

"But what if he's _really_ ugly?" Blaine protested.

Kurt thought this through. "Then I'll buy you a balaclava for your birthday and you can give it to him," he eventually concluded.

Blaine smiled. "You think of everything."

"Naturally."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Aw, my OTP are so adorable.**

**Remember, tell me about your spirit characters! I want to know which character is the most popular :) Please spare a minute of your time to leave me a review and I will send you a preview of the next chapter. Thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**We passed 150 reviews. I'm freaking out. I love you all so much. 3**

**I can't thank you enough, all of your reviews are incredible and each one blows my mind. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Surprisingly – for me, anyways – Tina was one of the most popular choices for my question about spirit characters! Kurt and Blaine were also popular, and Santana. Thank you to everyone who submitted an answer! :)**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if so, please leave me a review! :) Thank you so much for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter six<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt shut the door with an exhausted sigh, dropping his messenger bag in the hallway and rubbing his face with his gloved hands. He groaned, heaving himself over to the couch and dropping down onto it, nearly falling asleep that very instant.<p>

He was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Blaine had eventually spilled what Thad had confronted him about and Kurt had spent a good hour carefully explaining to Blaine how to tell Thad that there was nothing going on between them, all the while wondering why there _wasn't_ anything going on between them.

The drive between Dalton and Lima was exhausting and he was ready to collapse. He did so, shutting his eyes and blocking out the world around him in the seemingly empty house. He curled up on the couch, drifting in and out of consciousness before a noise around him made him stir. He groggily opened his eyes, yelping in surprise as he saw Finn perched in front of him, his face scarily close to Kurt's.

"Finn!" He exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, clutching his heart.

"I was excited to see you, dude," Finn explained, grinning dopily at him.

Kurt resisted the urge to reach out and pat him on the head. He was more like a pet dog than a brother. "While that's adorable, Finn, I'm exhausted."

"Go to sleep then," Finn instructed as if it was simple.

"I was," Kurt reminded him, "and then you rudely interrupted me."

Finn's brow furrowed in confusion as he said, "Oh, sorry, K."

Kurt stifled a laugh. It was still weird to have immediate family call him K, as his father did when in the presence of Finn and Carol, who had yet to learn his full name. They had assumed to begin with that his name was Hummel, like his father's, but Kurt had quickly told them a cover story that he'd taken his mother's maiden name, which was a lie, but if it kept them from knowing the truth, as only his father did, so be it. "It's fine," Kurt assured him, "I'll just pass out from exhaustion later today, and you'd better be there to catch me when I do."

"Of course," Finn agreed, "I've got your back."

"Good," Kurt replied, snuggling back into the couch and closing his eyes. He was suddenly awoken by Finn shaking his shoulder.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. "Tell me about Dalton," he suddenly narrowed his eyes, "did any guys hit on you?"

"Yes," Kurt rolled his eyes, "every guy in Dalton is gay and interested in me."

Finn's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Seriously, dude? You've got my respect, man, but I will kick their prep school butts. No one hits on my little brother."

Kurt sighed. "I wasn't hit on, Finn."

"Oh," his brother paused. "Well, good," he replied gruffly. "Like I said, no one hits on my little brother."

"Well, they didn't. So I hope you're happy," Kurt replied darkly from behind a pillow.

"I am," Finn assured him. "Um, dude, I really need to talk to you."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but –" Kurt paused, reflecting on this. "Well, actually, considering as you rudely awakened me, I absolutely mean to sound rude when I say please make it quick, because I'm exhausted."

"Right," Finn nodded, "of course. Well, the thing is…McKinley knows. Like, _everyone_ knows."

Kurt looked up at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked. For some reason, his heart was racing, as if his subconscious knew exactly what Finn was referring to and was telling him that it wasn't good.

"About you," Finn paused, swallowing before he spat out the last few words, "and Karofsky."

Kurt's eyes flew wide open and he sat straight up, staring at Finn in disbelief. "Finn," he started, his voice shaking, "I need you to tell me everything that you know."

"Well," Finn thought about it, "the whole school knows that you two hooked up the other night," he shuddered in disgust as he recalled this. "Karofsky's told everyone that it was all you, that you were deranged into thinking that he had a crush on you and made a move on him and he didn't want to turn you down. Then he threatened you to stay away from him and you were so scared that you transferred schools."

Kurt let out a noise of frustration. "He kissed me," he said, bluntly.

Finn did a double take. "He did what?"

"Karofsky kissed me," Kurt explained, "In the locker room on the day before I left McKinley. _He_ kissed _me_. And now I guess he's ashamed to admit that he hooked up with a loser."

"But," Finn paused, considering this, "why?"

Kurt shrugged. "He said he has a crush on me."

Finn's brow furrowed in confusion. "What happened, dude?"

"I confronted him," Kurt sighed, flopping back down on the sofa, "he had just pushed me against a locker and I ran after him, demanding an explanation as to why he treated me like something he'd just trodden in. He denied it at first, but then I got up in his face. I thought he was going to hit me, but – but he kissed me."

Finn's mouth dropped open and he urged Kurt to continue.

"And then he told me that he had a crush on me, but he's confused because he's got a soul mate." Kurt decided to leave out the bit about him being Karofsky's soul mate, instead continuing, "But when I kissed him, Finn, I just knew that he wasn't my soul mate."

"Have you…?" Finn asked, gesturing to his gloved palm.

Kurt shook his head, instantly understanding that Finn was asking whether or not Kurt had consulted his palm, "Of course not."

"Why not, dude?" Finn cocked his head on one side. "He might be the one."

"Finn, imagine kissing Mercedes," Kurt replied, bluntly.

Finn's expression quickly changed into one of confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it. How would it feel?" Kurt asked.

"Wrong," Finn replied instantly.

"Why?" Kurt pushed.

"Because she's not my soul mate," Finn explained.

"But why does that matter?" Kurt pressed.

"Because she's not Rachel! It would feel wrong because I know that I have a soul mate and I know it's Rachel and kissing anyone else would be horrible," Finn exclaimed.

Kurt nodded. "Exactly. That's how it felt when I kissed Karofsky."

Finn considered this, remaining silent.

"And he took my first kiss," Kurt continued, mournfully.

"Aw, bro, I'm sorry," Finn patted him on the shoulder.

"It's OK," Kurt reassured him. "I'll get over it."

"But, dude, I have to ask," Finn continued, "if it felt so horrible, why did you hook up with him?"

Kurt gave a small shrug. "I'm not finding my soul mate any time soon," he reminded his brother, "Sue me for wanting some fun."

"David Karofsky is _not_ who you go to for fun," Finn told him, "Come to me for fun."

Kurt raised a single eyebrow and his brother quickly backtracked.

"Ew, dude! Not _that_ kind of fun!"

Kurt laughed. "Finn, it happened. I regret it and wish I could take it back, but I can't. The sooner everyone at McKinley gets over it, the better."

Finn nodded. "OK, I'll tell people that, dude."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, pulling out his phone when it buzzed in his pocket. His grin widened when he saw that it was from Blaine.

Finn quickly caught onto this and smirked. "Who's that?" He asked, winking, "Your soul mate?"

Kurt cast him a dark look. "I hope not."

Finn chuckled, standing up and loping away.

"Finn!" Kurt called out as he walked away. "Don't tell Dad, OK? He doesn't know yet and I don't think I want him to."

Finn gave him a searching look. "Why?"

"Because it's not important, nor is it something he needs to know," Kurt replied, primly. "Promise me that you won't tell him."

Finn held his hands up in surrender. "OK, dude, I promise."

Kurt smiled. "Good, you can go now."

Finn laughed, making his way up the stairs and to his room.

Kurt was in the middle of replying to Blaine's message when his phone buzzed again and he frowned, checking the new text. As soon as he saw it, his blood ran stone cold.

_I know you told someone, fag – Karofsky_

Kurt's eyes widened and he quickly typed a reply.

_The whole reason why we're in this mess is because I'm not the only 'fag' in McKinley. But honestly, I didn't tell anyone, I swear – K_

Kurt considered this. Well, no one who would tell anyone in McKinley. But all thoughts were wiped from his mind when the next message buzzed through.

_Tell anyone else and I will kill you – Karofsky_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please leave me a review if you have a second. Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys...**

**WE PASSED 200 REVIEWS OMG OMG OMG.**

**I love you all. You're all incredible. Never change. Wow. I'm overwhelmed. To get such a positive response is amazing, and I can't thank you all enough. But I'm going to try. Thank you.**

**Can I just say, I'm so excited to post the next chapter, so if you want it up quickly, please leave me a review and let me know. Thank you so much for reading! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter seven<span>

* * *

><p>It took a long time to get Karofsky off his mind. There were times when Kurt would just stare at the text message, frozen in fear. Karofsky had threatened to kill him. His life was on the line for as long as he was in the presence of Karofsky.<p>

But he wasn't anymore, as he kept telling himself. He was safe at Dalton, with Blaine, surrounded by friends who wouldn't let any harm come to him. He was OK. He knew that. But it didn't stop the moments of fear over taking him every so often when he thought of the implications of Karofsky's threat.

He could be dead right now.

That was something that was never going to sit easily with him. He knew that nothing would be the same now that he'd let Karofsky into his life. He'd come too close to the fire and he'd been burnt. There was no going back now.

* * *

><p>It was a month into his time at Dalton – with all thoughts of Karofsky eradicated from his mind with the help of Blaine – that the fateful question came.<p>

"K," Blaine whined, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder. "When are you going to join the Warblers?"

Wes instantly perked up, looking over at Kurt from across the lunch table. "Yeah, K, you should definitely join. Blaine told us that you were in New Directions, and that you rock."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, blushing profusely. "You've never heard me," he reminded him.

"In the car, we always sing along to the radio," Blaine protested.

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Blaine, that's not _singing_. That's…karaoke and I only sing in my lower range," he replied.

Blaine shrugged. "I have a singer's intuition. I know you rock."

Kurt grinned at this, ducking his head to look down at his salad as Nick, Jeff, Wes and David shared a knowing look.

"What tone are you?" Nick asked from the opposite end of the table where he was sat next to his soul mate, Jeff.

"Countertenor," Kurt replied.

David and Wes exchanged a look, both wide-eyed.

Kurt paused, suddenly unsure of himself. "Is that," he started, "is that bad?" He turned to look at Blaine, who was frozen in place, staring at him. "Guys?" He prompted.

"Welcome to the Warblers, K!" Jeff exclaimed, reaching over to high-five him.

"Er," Kurt looked around him in confusion, "OK?"

Wes and David suddenly jumped into action, grinning beseechingly at him. "K, you are auditioning," they informed him, "tomorrow."

Kurt almost spat his mouthful of salad out onto the table. "I'm sorry, _what_?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Consider yourself a Warbler," David replied, lowering his voice considerably, "we just have to audition you to make it official."

Kurt nodded, trying to take it all in. "But…why?"

"K, we haven't had a countertenor in our midst in _years_," Blaine explained, "This is incredible! With you, we'll be unstoppable."

Wes nodded happily. "This is so exciting," he said, "We can explore a whole new range of songs with improved back-up."

Kurt gave him a searching look. "OK. You have a weird perception of excitement."

Blaine chuckled.

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Hey, now you're practically a Warbler, you need to respect me," he teased Kurt.

"I haven't even auditioned yet," Kurt protested.

"Yet," David echoed. "But you will. And you will get in. And then we will be unstoppable."

"Right," Kurt agreed, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Trust them on this," Blaine muttered in his ear. Then he raised his voice. "So, got any audition songs in mind?"

"I might have," Kurt replied, smirking. He turned to David and Wes. "An audition can be a duet, right?"

They nodded simultaneously.

"Right, that was creepy," Kurt pointed out. "But anyway, Blaine, I might need your help…"

* * *

><p>"Ready for this?" Blaine asked, smiling over at Kurt as they stood outside the Warblers' rehearsal room.<p>

Kurt nodded, and then he shook his head, before nodding again. "Um…maybe?" He eventually decided.

Blaine nodded, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders encouragingly. "You are going to be amazing," he reassured him, "you _are_amazing. I'm not just talking about sing-alongs in the car. Show them what you showed me in rehearsal."

Kurt nodded emphatically, adrenaline kicking in as the door was pulled open and Wes approached them.

"K, we're ready for you," he informed him, smiling.

Kurt swallowed, closing his eyes and collecting himself together before walking through the door, Blaine in tow, into the Warbler rehearsal hall. He stood in centre stage with Blaine by his side – who was pointedly trying to ignore the dark looks Thad was sending him.

Kurt nodded once at David, who started the music. Kurt opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice,_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire,_

_Bad decisions, that's alright,  
>Welcome to my silly life.<em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,_

_Miss, "no way it's all good,"_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing,_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around."_

Backed up by Blaine and unable to wipe the smile from his face, he launched into the chorus.

"_Pretty, pretty please,_

_Don't you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're less than,_

_Less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_If you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing,_

_You are perfect to me."_

He shot Blaine an amused smirk – they'd had so many rehearsals that had ended in tears of laughter because of this upcoming segment of song – as he launched into the rap, which he knew would showcase beautifully his lower range. True to his expectations, he didn't miss Wes' impressed raise of the eyebrow.

"_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear,_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer,_

_So cool in line and we try, try, try,_

_But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics 'cos they're everywhere,_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair,_

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time,_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?"_

Across from him, Blaine was gazing at Kurt as he sung with a look so profound that Kurt very nearly had to sit down. It was like a blind man seeing for the first time. But he didn't have time to consider what it meant before the next chorus came around.

"_Oh pretty, pretty please,_

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_Don't you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're less than,_

_Less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_If you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing,_

_You are perfect to me._

_You're perfect,_

_You're perfect to me._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_Don't you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing,_

_You are perfect to me."_

By the end of it, he and Blaine had their arms around each other and the room erupted into applause. Kurt was fairly sure that he was in Heaven.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat in the Lima Bean, which had recently become their second home. Since the distance between Dalton and Lima was ridiculous, and Kurt was still commuting every day, they'd found a midpoint for weekends and evenings that suited them both fine.<p>

What neither of them was willing to admit was that walking across hot coals just to meet up would have also suited them both fine. Just as long as they saw each other.

Blaine broke the reflective silence with a bombshell.

"So," he started, "I broke up with Thad a few days ago. I know we had a fight a while back but we were trying to work things out. But it's just not right anymore, you know?"

Kurt struggled to keep his face impassive and he fought the urge to break into a celebratory dance. "Oh?" Was all he replied.

Blaine nodded. "I decided that whoever my soul mate is, wherever he is, I want to wait for him. I don't want to screw up my teenage years by looking for something that I can't be impatient about. When the time is right, my soul mate will show up. Until then, I wait," he said, sounding far too mature to be in the body of a 17 year old.

"I'll wait with you for as long as you want," Kurt replied instantly.

Blaine chuckled. "I didn't mean right here in this coffee shop," he reminded Kurt, but he took his gloved hand from across the table.

"Neither did I," Kurt returned without missing a beat, ignoring the sparks that were erupting from his skin at the feel of Blaine's hand on his.

Blaine, oblivious to his internal struggle, raised an eyebrow. "You'll be here a while."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kurt reprimanded.

"I annoy you," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt thought about this for a long while. "You're arrogant and obnoxious, but I actually quite enjoy your company," he eventually decided.

Blaine took a moment to think this through before saying, "Hey, K?"

Kurt looked up from the contents of his coffee mug. "Yeah?"

"If I could choose my soul mate, it would be you. You don't have to say it back or anything, but I just thought that you should know," Blaine told him, gazing at him from across the table with a smile on his face that wasn't dissimilar to the look he'd had during _Perfect_ that day, shortly before Kurt had been announced a Warbler.

Kurt grinned at this. "Me too," he replied. Remembering himself, he quickly added, "I mean, I'd rather it be you than Wes."

"Gee, thanks," Blaine replied sarcastically, but he was smiling and his grip on Kurt's hand tightened.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Aw, my babies 3**

**Thank you so much for reading, please leave me a review if you have a moment to do so. Thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love you all. You're all as fabulous as Darren and Kermit were (which was SO fabulous.)**

**All of your reviews are phenomenal, thank you so much! Please continue to review, I love hearing from all of you!**

****So, there aren't a huge amount of chapters left! But I hope you enjoy the ones that are left, especially this one and p****lease don't hate me for the ending.. :)****

* * *

><p><span>C<span>hapter eight

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat side by side in Warbler rehearsal, as was commonplace for them. In fact, it was becoming rare for them to ever be apart and they were known to their peers as one person. It was no secret of how close they were, and now that Thad and Blaine had broken up, they'd well and truly kicked down the barrier between friends and something more. There was flirting, and plenty of it, often accompanied by hand-holding and lingering hugs.<p>

Needless to say, neither boy was complaining.

Kurt was lapsing in and out of reality, too consumed by thought to be able to process the information that Wes was feeding him. Blaine picked up on this and when the speech finally became of some relevance, he nudged Kurt to get his attention.

Kurt looked up at Wes as he launched into a new spiel. "And finally, Regionals," he announced and every boy in the room perked up. "There has been long, hard deliberation about how best to approach this competition and before I announce how we plan to structure our performances, I want to say that everyone in this group is exceptionally talented, of that there is no question. But the arrangements we have decided on are those which best utilize the talent in the group and there is a place for each of you."

Kurt scanned the group, his eyes lingering on the new transfer student who was sitting in on Warbler rehearsal in preparation for auditioning as soon as possible. He was attractive, of that there was no question, but he couldn't hold a candle to Blaine. Kurt blushed at this. In his eyes, no one could, but he tried to push this musing away before all longing thoughts of Blaine filled his mind. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Wes was still talking.

"No one has been forgotten, or ignored," he implored.

Every Warbler nodded, long since used to the practise of one student being chosen for a solo, accompanied by a group number. And similarly, every boy expected it to be Blaine who was selected.

"And many of you have come to us with suggestions," Wes continued, "for which we are very thankful. Therefore, we have selected a few of those to go ahead with. Warbler Blaine," he looked to Blaine, who glanced up with interest. Every boy in the room seemed visibly deflated by this decision, though it was inevitable. What they didn't expect, however, was what Wes said next.

He took a deep breath. "We have decided to go ahead with your proposal. You may sing with Warbler K at Regionals."

The room erupted into smiles, some boys using this to hide their disappointment while others were completely genuine. Kurt cast Blaine a sideways look full of confusion, but the boy just shrugged, grinning at him. "You can thank me later," he whispered to Kurt, who chuckled, but his mind was still clouded with confusion. Why had Blaine wanted to sing with _him_?

"You have until the week is out to come up with a song and consider the arrangement. You will put it to us at the next rehearsal. Get practising," he said with a grin. "This song will be accompanied by a group number, for which the soloist has yet to be decided. We will be holding auditions this week and the sign-up sheet is on the door," he announced, and the room buzzed with excitement. Wes slammed his gavel down on the desk, calling out, "Warblers dismissed!"

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat in the senior commons, dutifully reading the Dalton Literature material. But instead of focussing on the words on the page, he was too preoccupied with thoughts of Blaine. They were singing. At Regionals. <em>Together<em>.

Blaine had _chosen_ him.

But why? Why him? As much as he hated to admit it, he was sure that there were Warblers with far more talent than him in the group, and any one of those would happily have sung with Blaine. So why had he chosen Kurt? As if conjured up by his very imagination, Blaine appeared at this moment, shuffling through the door of the common room with a sheepish smile.

He sat opposite Kurt, gazing at the other boy for a short while before saying, "What are you doing?" His hand was fisted on the table as usual, because he'd kept his promise to Kurt. He'd never show him the name on his hand, as Kurt wished.

"Reading," Kurt replied, not looking up from his page.

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect idea for our number and we should practise," Blaine announced, gently prising the book out of Kurt's grasp.

Kurt looked up at him, reaching over to snatch his book back, but he complied and rested the closed novel on the table. "Do tell," he requested.

"_Candles_," Blaine told him, "by Hey Monday."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed," he admitted. "You're usually so Top 40."

"Well, I wanted something a bit more…" Blaine searched for the right word, eventually deciding on, "emotional."

Kurt nodded, but for a moment his imagination consumed him and he found himself blurting out, "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" He asked.

Blaine looked surprised by the sudden outburst and considered this. "K, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" Kurt's breath caught in his throat, but any hopes he had of this speech being a romantic one were quickly dispelled by Blaine's next words, "I imagine it's a moment you'd only have with a soul mate but doing _Perfect_ with you this week, I got as close as I've ever been. With anyone. You move me, K. And this would just be an excuse to spend more time with you. And I love spending time with you. You're my best friend."

He reached over and for a split second, a moment of madness – it could have been induced by hours of compulsory reading or maybe the aerosol fumes from his hairspray – Kurt could have sworn Blaine was going to kiss him. But then his friend's arms closed around him a hug. Kurt froze for a moment before he returned the embrace, trying to hide his disappointment.

Blaine moved away, sitting back down opposite Kurt and smiling at him for a moment before clapping his hands together. "OK, meet me for rehearsal in ten minutes in my dorm, alright?"

Kurt nodded immediately, barely registering what Blaine was saying through the intensity of his confusion.

Blaine squeezed his shoulder once before he left the room. Unbeknownst to Kurt, he paused in the doorway, looking at his friend for a few lingering moments. He saw Kurt sigh and drop his head into his hands. He fought the urge to run back to his side and comfort him, instead slipping away. Besides, he and Kurt were just friends.

Kurt let out a deep sigh, lost in his thoughts. He desperately tried to rearrange what Blaine had said so that it made some kind of logical sense, but he was having little luck. Blaine had said that they'd had a moment similar to that which soul mates shared. That meant something, right?

But Blaine had also called him his best friend. Every single façade of Blaine's speech had been tinged with the ethos of just-friends, which was a realm Kurt had hoped to avoid. But apparently, he'd fallen straight into the trap.

He let his hands fall and his head dropped onto the table hard enough to leave a bruise, resisting the urge to scream. How the hell was he ever going to be able to figure Blaine out? And if he never could, where did that leave him?

* * *

><p>Kurt stared down at his palm. For not the first time in his life, he was horribly tempted to tear the material away and reveal the truth. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.<p>

Kurt paused. But he had to know. He had to. He needed to know that he was wanted, that he had a purpose, someone to love who would love him because right now, he'd felt as alone as he ever had. He had no chance with Blaine, today had proved that and if he couldn't have Blaine, he needed to know that there was _someone_ out there for him, be it Blaine or not.

There was so much riding on this. He couldn't wait anymore. This was his life and he needed to take control of it.

He toyed with the fabric of the gloves, tugging on the material so that it stretched thin over his palm, so that the words were almost visible. He let the fabric snap back into place, taking a deep breath. He reached for the glove again, preparing to pull it over his skin. He closed his eyes, anticipating the discovery, his breath catching in his throat, palms sweating when – _ring, ring, ring_.

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh, opening one eye to look at the caller ID. _Blaine_. He snatched up the phone, accepting the call and trying to hide his anger. "Yes, Blaine?" He greeted somewhat agitatedly.

"K, I really need to talk to you," Blaine told him, sounding breathless.

"Calm down," Kurt instructed, brow crinkling in confusion. "Where's the fire?"

"No fire," Blaine assured him, "But I have _huge_ news."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath, before replying, "I've found my soul mate."

In that moment, inexplicably and irrevocably, Kurt's world fell apart.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Just a teensy bit of a cliffhanger. If you want the next chapter up quickly, please leave me a review and say so! Thank you so much for reading and hopefully reviewing :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are incredible. All of your reviews blow my mind. How this story is so successful, I have no idea, but I can't thank you enough.**

**I really hope you like this chapter and if you do, please leave me a review. Or even if you didn't like it, feel free to complain! I love to hear any thoughts :)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter nine<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>K, I've found my soul mate."<em>

_In that moment, inexplicably and irrevocably, Kurt's world fell apart._

Kurt took a moment to steady himself, clutching a hand to his head as he tried to comprehend the magnitude of this moment.

This was the moment he'd lost Blaine forever.

He knew that. There wasn't a single pore of his body that didn't know that. There was no going back now. Blaine had found his soul mate and Kurt would forever be without his, forced instead to watch Blaine play out the role of the perfect boyfriend, as Kurt had so longingly imagined that he would be. He would be perfect; chivalrous, dapper, charming but playful and flirty with it and he would have been so, so perfect for Kurt.

But it was over now.

Everything hurt with the impact of this realisation. His palm stung, his head throbbed and his heart – nearly ripped clean out of his chest at Blaine's words – was palpating at an impressive speed. Blaine had woven himself into every facet of Kurt's being and now he had been torn out and Kurt was alone, again.

He felt the tears stream down his face and he struggled to keep his voice even as he replied, "You did?" His words came out as a broken whisper; he knew how it must sound but in that moment, he'd never cared less for Blaine's opinion of him.

"Yeah!" Blaine, oblivious to Kurt's heartbreak, continued on excitedly, "The guy who's just transferred to our school, he was sitting in on Warbler rehearsal today – Sebastian Smythe."

Kurt paused. He could never, not even for a moment or in the furthest fibre of his being, could have imagined the two of them together. They were polar opposites; where Sebastian was arrogant, Blaine managed to steer clear of the unbecoming trait and remained in the realms of being humble; where Sebastian was rude, Blaine was charming. Even the heavy weight of a steel truck could never have – not in Kurt's wildest imagination – had pushed the two of them together. But Sebastian was attractive, somewhat intelligent and had enough money to sink a ship. _Two_ ships. In that moment, Kurt knew he was done for. He might as well just hand over Blaine's ownership papers right now. "And…you're his soul mate?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied. "But…that's the thing."

Kurt instantly perked up. "There's a thing? What thing? What's the thing?"

Blaine struggled to find the words. "I'm not…he isn't…"

"Blaine, just tell me!" Kurt instructed.

"He's not mine," Blaine blurted out and then, lowering his voice considerably, he continued, "he's not my soul mate."

"Oh," Kurt breathed, trying to make sense of it all. "So you're his, but he's not yours?"

"Mm, it happened to both you and me, unlucky, right?" Blaine chuckled, though Kurt failed to see the humourous implications of this. "But, I was thinking, you hooked up with a guy that wasn't your soul mate, right? And I've done been with Thad before. What would be so different about Sebastian?"

"The fact that you're his soul mate," Kurt reminded him. "He has thoughts and feelings about this, too, Blaine. He'll want you to be it for him. And if you didn't get that instant spark, that fire, that _connection_ the moment you saw him, he will never be it for you."

"Because obviously you felt the same way about Karofsky," Blaine retorted, sounding entirely put out.

Kurt did a double take at this. He almost wanted to slap Blaine for bringing Karofsky into the conversation; he knew it was a sensitive subject for Kurt. "Karofsky and I were never _together_, Blaine, nor were we serious. It was a one-time thing and we both knew that. There were no promises, no false hope, no anything. It was fun. Like you and Thad. But this is serious, Blaine. This boy wants you, wants you for more than fooling around and more than a hook up. He wants to love you. Do you think you can love him?" He asked.

Blaine paused. "I – I don't know," he admitted. "But I think I should try."

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh come on, Blaine. You shouldn't _try_ and love someone. It should be completely involuntary and inexplicable but just _there_. It's a fire, a light that you can't ever ignore. You should _need_ to love him, _crave_ him, be lost without him and entirely unable to _not_ love him," he described, painting the perfect picture of how he felt for Blaine, not that the boy would ever know it, not now.

"I know that you love romance, K," Blaine replied, struggling to keep his voice calm, "but not everything is a fairytale. I happen to like Sebastian and maybe one day, I could love him. I'm his soul mate and that _means_ something."

"Karofsky was my soul mate and he repulsed me!" Kurt retorted hotly. "Our soul mates are given to us at birth because they magnify the person that we _could_ be. The world changes us and Karofsky now is completely different to the boy fate imagined him to become when he was born. Things change, Blaine. It also means something – if not more – that Sebastian is not your soul mate," Kurt told him.

Blaine sighed. "I'm willing to try."

"You agreed to go on a date with him, didn't you?" Kurt guessed, pinching the bridge of his nose and resisting the urge to scream.

Blaine paused. "How did you know that?"

"Natural intuition," Kurt told him flatly. "Well, have fun on your date, Blaine, but I really don't think I can help you with this. It seems that you've already made your mind up. So, good luck with Sebastian. I wish you all the best."

And with that, Kurt slammed the phone down, effectively cutting the call and leaving a very confused Blaine on the end of the other line.

* * *

><p>Warbler practise was tense. Kurt and Blaine were sat at opposite ends of the rehearsal hall and as if to add insult to injury, Blaine was sat with Sebastian, who was looking entirely too smug for his own good.<p>

Kurt's eyes were red-rimmed and darkened by shadow, making it obvious that he'd been losing sleep and if Blaine was being completely honest with himself, he had, too. He'd blamed an unusual bout of insomnia, but he knew the root cause. _K_. Having been forcibly separated from his friend, Blaine was more lost than he'd ever been before, even though he'd made possibly the biggest discovery of his entire life. The boy whose soul mate he was.

But that was the point. That boy – though he had Blaine's name imprinted on his palm – was not Blaine's soul mate. That was fact, point blank. There was no changing or altering it. It was black and white, with no hint of grey.

Sebastian wasn't, nor would ever be, Blaine's soul mate.

But for now, Blaine was convincing himself that he was perfectly OK with that. Sebastian was nice, so he'd discovered. Intelligent, well-travelled and good looking. What more could Blaine have asked for?

A small part of his brain conjured up the answer. _A soul mate_.

Blaine pushed the thought away as Kurt rose to his feet, effectively calling the floor.

"Councilman Wes, if I may?" He asked, sounding timid and entirely unlike himself.

Wes nodded his consent and Kurt stepped into the forefront of the floor.

"I know that this isn't exactly commonplace in the Warblers and that we're busy preparing for Regionals, but I have something to get off my chest. A song, I should say. I feel that as I am part of your dual lead at Regionals, I won't be able to perform to the best of my ability and do you all proud if I don't eradicate myself of this negative feeling by pouring it into song. Therefore, I ask you each for a moment of your time so that I may express myself in the only way I know how. Thank you."

Kurt slipped a tape to David, who slid it into place in the player and started the music.

Melodic strings filled the room and Kurt took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and began to sing, allowing the words to sweep him up and engulf him in the music.

"_Didn't I give it all?_

_Tried my best,_

_Give you everything I had,_

_Everything and no less._

_Didn't I do it right?_

_Did I let you down?_

_Maybe you got too used to,_

_Having me around._

_Still how can you walk away?_

_From all my tears,_

_It's gunna be an empty road,_

_Without me right here."_

Tears welled in Kurt's eyes but he fought them back, willing himself not to cry in front of Blaine. He was stronger than that. He had to be.

"_But go on and take it,_

_Take it all with you,_

_Don't look back _

_At this crumbling fool._

_Just take it all,_

_With my love,_

_Take it all,_

_With my love._

_Maybe I should leave,_

_To help you see,_

_Nothing gets better than this,_

_And this is everything we need._

_So is it over?_

_Is this really it?_

_You're giving up so easily,_

_I thought you loved me more than this._

_But darling, go on and take it,_

_Take it all with you,_

_Don't look back _

_At this crumbling fool._

_Just take it all,_

_With my love,_

_Take it all,_

_With my love."_

He clasped his gloved hands together as he sung, desperately trying to let out every unwanted emotion that filled him into the song. He needed to let go. He needed to let Blaine go.

_I will change if I must,_

_Slow it down; bring it home, I will adjust,_

_Oh if only, if only you knew,_

_Everything I do is for you."_

He locked eyes with Blaine, who was staring at him with an expression of such longing and repentance that Kurt almost took a step back. He willed Blaine to understand that this song was more about loosening up or Regionals; it was them, it was every part of them and how much Kurt regretted their argument. It was that Kurt was in love with him, painfully so but that the very fact scared him to the very core and it was such that he could never act on it. Besides, Blaine was taken now. And Kurt was still alone.

"_But darling, go on and take it,_

_Take it all with you,_

_Don't look back _

_At this crumbling fool._

_Just take it all,_

_With my love,_

_Take it all,_

_With my love, _

_Take it all,_

_With my love."_

The song came to a close and Kurt gave a watery smile before sitting back down on the couch next to Nick, who offered him a comforting arm. Kurt accepted it, keeping his eyes away from Blaine's. The boy was desperately trying to seek out his attention, but Kurt turned his back on him. He'd said his piece, now it was Blaine's turn to do the same.

* * *

><p>The date was nice, Blaine decided. The restaurant was nice, the food was nice and Sebastian was also nice.<p>

But therein lay the very problem. It was all _nice_. But it was exactly as K had said. It didn't set his heart on fire, make his breath catch and his chest constrict. And, as much as he denied it, that was what he wanted, as K did. He wanted romance, love, commitment and loyalty. And if Sebastian's topics of conversation were anything to go by, he was barking up entirely the wrong tree there.

And in a perfect example of this, as if the boy in front of him had read his mind, Sebastian trailed a foot up the inside of Blaine's calf underneath the table, only heightening how uncomfortable he felt. "You know, everyone thinks dates are romantic, but I've always happened to think that the best way to celebrate finding your soul mate is consummation."

Blaine looked startled. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, a virgin," Sebastian seemed to make a mental note of this and Blaine flushed profusely, "don't worry, lover," he winked luridly at Blaine over the table, "I'll teach you all you need to know."

Blaine slammed his hand down on the table, standing as he did so. "I'm sorry, Sebastian," he said through gritted teeth, "but I think we have very different ideas about what we want from a soul mate."

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, baby," Sebastian purred.

Blaine looked away. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "I just can't. I thought I could be serious with someone who I had this…connection with, but our palms say it all. This is a one way thing. I can't be your soul mate, Sebastian, not if you're not mine." And with that, he turned and fled the restaurant, leaving Sebastian staring after him.

He was pulling out his phone before he even reached the car. "K?" He said down the line as his friend picked up. "I know you hate me, I know we're not talking but I just –" his voice cracked as he fought the urge to cry, "I just need you, I need to talk to you. You're the only person I want to talk to right now."

"Blaine, it's fine," Kurt reassured him. "What's going on? Is it Sebastian?"

Blaine was in his car by this point and he dropped his head against the steering wheel, trying to collect his thoughts. "Yes. No. Sort of. It was like you said, K. It was exactly like you said. He was nice, he was so nice and flirty and I thought it was enough but it _isn't_. I don't like him, I could never love him and I wouldn't want to. I want my soul mate." Blaine let the tears fall as he choked out his next sentence, "Why can't I just find my soul mate?"

"You will, Blaine," Kurt soothed, effectively breaking his own heart in the process, "you will, I promise. And he's going to be worth the wait."

"I hate him," Blaine sobbed, "I really hate him."

"Who?" Kurt sounded shocked.

"Him, my soul mate," Blaine replied, hiccupping as he forced down the next bout of tears. He looked down at his palm and the name etched there. "I can't stop thinking about my soul mate. I feel like I'm betraying him" – _you_, Blaine's internal monologue corrected, but he quickly eradicated the thought – "when really, he's doing the bad thing here by not finding me. I can't stand him. I don't even know why I want him to show up. I'm sure this Kurt guy isn't even that great. I hate him, K. I really hate Kurt Hummel, my wretched soul mate, whoever or wherever he is."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**So, Kurt knows… :)**

**The song used in this chapter is 'Take It All' by Adele. It's a stunning song; go listen to it if you've never heard it.**

**Please leave me a review if you want to know what happens next with Klaine! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews, I love you all! Please continue to review, I love hearing from you all. Thank you! :)**

****I have little to say about this chapter, except for that this might be the one that you've all been waiting for... :) I hope it's worth the wait!  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><span>C<span>hapter ten

* * *

><p>Blaine checked his phone for the nineteenth time that day. Not that he was counting or anything. But he had no missed calls or messages from Kurt, though he'd left plenty with his friend. Ever since their conversation a few days previously where Blaine had disclosed the name of his soul mate, Kurt had cut himself off completely. He hadn't been coming into school and aside from missing him desperately; Blaine was more than a little concerned for his safety.<p>

He'd called K's home phone and been met with his extremely gruff father, who'd informed him that K had locked himself away and refused to come out for anything. Blaine had requested that K's father tell his friend that he'd called, to which his father agreed, but made no promises as K wasn't even speaking to _him_, let alone Blaine.

At this present moment, Blaine was sat in Warbler rehearsals but instead of the usual practise, every boy save for Sebastian – who was in a far off corner looking bored – was clustered around Blaine, desperately seeking answers to the question everyone was asking – 'Where's K?'

But unfortunately, Blaine could give them no answer; shed no light because he was as clueless as them.

"OK, Blaine," Wes shucked off his blazer, turning from head councilman into his close friend in a matter of seconds. All vocal exercises had been abandoned because without one of their lead singers, they were rendered useless. "Tell us exactly what happened between you and K."

"What do you think I did?"

"Maybe he's jealous," Sebastian piped up from the background. Every pair of eyes swivelled round to him and he shrugged. "Come on, you were all thinking it."

The Warblers collectively considered this before turning back to Blaine, feeling no less enlightened by Sebastian's opinion.

"Or maybe he knows Kurt Hummel," Jeff suggested, "Maybe he's a douche."

"Who, K?" Blaine asked, looking up at Jeff indignantly.

"No, Kurt!" Jeff amended.

There was a long pause before – "Oh, shit," Nick suddenly exclaimed, dropping his head into his hands.

All eyes turned to him this time.

"What?" Wes asked.

"I think I know what's wrong with Kurt," Nick admitted.

Blaine looked confused. "Kurt or K?"

"Both."

* * *

><p>Blaine shifted his weight between his feet as he stood on the doorstep of K's house. Maybe he was wrong; maybe Nick was wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have come here at all.<p>

If he was wrong, everything was over.

But if he was right, this was only just the beginning.

He considered this, mentally weighing up the options in his head. Wrong, potentially lose K forever. Right, potentially gain K forever.

The odds were stacked against him but he had to. He just had to. He needed to have courage, he told himself, as K had so much of. If his friend had taught him anything, it was that; that he was stronger than he gave himself credit for and capable of anything. All in all, Blaine had a lot to thank K for.

He looked down at his palm, tracing his fingers along the words that were emblazoned there.

_Kurt Hummel_

If this was his chance – possibly his only chance – to meet his soul mate, it was a chance he was going to have to take. Because K was worth it; he was worth everything, and Blaine wasn't ready to let him go.

He pressed the doorbell.

A pause and then – "Go away!"

Blaine chuckled at this. The voice was K's, so distinctly that Blaine could have placed it from a mile away. He hit the doorbell again and this time, K let out a frustrated sigh, but didn't come any closer to opening the door.

"K, please," Blaine pleaded, stepping closer to the door and softening his voice, "I just want to see you."

A long moment of silence.

"Everyone's out," K warned, his voice becoming louder as he ventured towards the door, "so no funny business."

Blaine chuckled at this. But then the door was opening and K was revealed, wearing only a pair of skinny jeans and a striped jumper, so baggy that it fell over his shoulder, revealing an expanse of creamy white skin.

Blaine swallowed, looking up at the face of the boy before him and in that moment he knew.

He knew the way he'd always been told that he would know by his parents and his peers. The way he'd only ever dreamt and known through the eyes of literacy. He knew that he wasn't just looking into the face of a boy, of his friend, of K.

He was looking at his soul mate.

K's eyes were lowered and he tugged self-consciously at his jumper, struggling to think of what to say.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, his voice hoarse.

Kurt looked up, startled.

"You're Kurt," Blaine breathed, stepping into the house and letting the door swing closed behind him.

Kurt took a step back, looking bewildered. "No I'm not," he said, but his voice wavered.

Blaine persisted, coming closer to Kurt. "You are," he corrected. "You're Kurt Hummel. And you're my soul mate."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Blaine. But he nodded. "I told you your soul mate wouldn't be ugly," he murmured.

Blaine grinned at this and, without hesitating, closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Kurt's. In a second, he thought he'd over stepped the mark but a second was all it took for Kurt to kiss him back, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck to pull him closer.

Blaine responded in kind, winding his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling their bodies together. This was it, he knew that, knew it from the crown of his head to the base of his feet, every fibre of his body sang it. This was Kurt Hummel, his soul mate, the boy he would spend the rest of his life with. This was it.

He loved Kurt.

And it was exactly as K – Kurt, he berated – had said it would be. His heart felt like it was going to burst out his chest, his breathing was laboured and his chest was constricted almost painfully tightly. His palm seared but in the most pleasant way possible and he knew he was home.

This was it, like Kurt said. There was no question, no second guessing. This was right; completely right. It felt, dare he say it, perfect.

But all too soon Kurt pulled away, pressing a hand to his lips as he struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

"Blaine," he eventually managed to say, "I know you think you love me now, but I don't want to be with somebody who only loves me because their palm tells them to. I want you to love _me_."

"Kurt, I don't care about soul mates," Blaine insisted, almost laughing at how simple it was. He loved Kurt. Why had it never made sense like this before? It was as simple, as natural, as easy as breathing. "I don't know if I'm your soul mate or not but frankly, now, I don't care. I love you, Kurt. I don't know if I'm on your palm or if we're meant to be together or if any of this stuff even matters! What's more important than the fact that I love you, Kurt?"

Kurt struggled to remain impassive to Blaine's words. "Blaine, I can't be your soul mate. I don't believe in any of this stuff," he replied.

"I don't care. I love you. I don't want you to be my soul mate; I just want to be with you," Blaine implored, clinging to Kurt desperately.

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt replied, his eyes brimming with tears.

Blaine grinned at this, his face a centimetre away from Kurt's. "I've been looking for you forever," he whispered, his breath tickling Kurt's lips.

Kurt made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded a lot like defeat and he launched himself at Blaine, reattaching their lips with more passion than Blaine knew was contained in the entire species of man. He moaned, clutching at Kurt, fisting his hands in the back of his jumper to pull him closer still, but it was never close enough.

"Oh my God, I love you," Blaine groaned as they fell back onto the couch, Kurt sprawled on top of him, every contour of their body pressed together.

Kurt grinned into the kiss, lowering his head to press his lips against Blaine's neck and the boy beneath him moaned, throwing his head back to expose more skin.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered against Blaine's skin, pressing insistent kisses against it. Kurt's jumper fell down across his shoulder once more but this time he didn't correct it and neither did he swat Blaine's hands away when they hurried under the fabric of Kurt's jumper and trailed across his porcelain skin.

In an instant, Kurt pulled away and Blaine worried that he'd gone too far.

But instead of climbing away from him, Kurt raised his arms above his head, looking at the boy beneath him expectantly. Blaine hurried into a sitting position as Kurt straddled his hips, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you – are you sure?" Blaine asked. He knew this would be Kurt's first time and though he'd had flings before, Blaine had confided in Kurt that he was still a virgin; he was saving that special part of him for his soul mate. And now he was about to give it to him.

Kurt nodded. "I love you, Blaine," he replied, "I want to be with you in every way possible."

Blaine didn't waste a second, peeling Kurt's jumper off over his head and discarding it on the floor before reattaching their lips, clinging to Kurt as if he never wanted to let go. Truth be told, he didn't.

* * *

><p>They lay, naked and spent in Kurt's bed, every part of their bodies entwined, breath mingling together as they gazed at one another. Blaine reached out a hand and traced his fingers along Kurt's cheekbone, leaning over and kissing him softly.<p>

Kurt smiled, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of Blaine's head, but this was a reminder that Kurt had yet to remove his gloves. Even through their love making, they had remained and he seemed unwilling to take them off.

Blaine was about to question this when Kurt spoke up.

"What if I hadn't had been Kurt?" He asked, timidly.

Blaine didn't even think twice about this. "Nothing could change the way I feel about you, Kurt, _nothing,_" he assured him, wrapping his arms tighter around the body of the boy next to him.

Kurt let out a contented sigh, his eyelids fluttering closed and in an instant, he was asleep. Blaine watched him for a long moment, before his eyes wandered to his hands, still gloved. Curiosity over took him and even though he knew it was wrong, he found himself tracing his fingers along the fabric, fighting the urge to pull it off. It could have been ten minutes, thirty minutes, an hour; he couldn't have said how long he touched the material, fingers tingling with the urge to remove the gloves.

But Kurt, being hyper-aware even in unconsciousness, was awake in a second, instantly retracting his hand. "What are you doing?" He asked, clutching his hand to his bare chest. "I thought this didn't matter?"

"I'm just curious, Kurt," Blaine told him, reaching out for him again but Kurt pulled away.

"_Don't_ be curious," he berated. "This is my life, my soul mate, my problem."

"I'm a problem?" Blaine's tone instantly turned accusing.

"Well you're not exactly helping me right now, are you?" Kurt retorted hotly.

"What's so wrong with me seeing who your soul mate is?" Blaine asked, sitting up in bed, the sheets pooling around his bare torso.

Kurt's harsh exterior fell in an instant and he looked up at Blaine, eyes filling with tears. "What if it's not you? I want it to be you so badly, Blaine, I can't even tell you. But what if it isn't?" His voice was very small and Blaine couldn't help but reach out for him and pull Kurt into his arms, holding him close.

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "It doesn't matter, Kurt," he reassured him.

"It matters to me," Kurt insisted. "I can't, I just can't. I just got you. I don't want to lose you. If you're not my soul mate, this is all over," Kurt sounded on the verge of tears.

Blaine reached out a finger and angled Kurt's face so that their eyes met and he gazed deep into them as he said his next words, "It'll never be over, Kurt. _Never_. I'm never saying goodbye to you."

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY.<strong>

**Hallelujah.**

**Review? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER HOW DID THIS HAPPEN WHY AM I SO EMOTIONAL.**

**So, I hope you enjoy the penultimate chapter. Thank you very, very much for all of your lovely reviews. The next chapter will be the last one, please leave me a review and tell me what you think of this one :)**

**Also, I think this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The big reveal. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine spent that night together, so enraptured in their nest of love despite the previous argument. Burt had been called out that night to tend to an accident, Carol was working a night shift and Finn was at Rachel's, meaning that they were undisturbed and they took full of advantage of this, as two people desperately in love will.<p>

But morning came too quickly and Blaine was forced to leave after seeing that he had dozens of missed calls from his parents inquiring his location. He kissed Kurt longingly at the door and asked if he could see him later that night, to which Kurt agreed with a smile as he bade Blaine goodbye.

Kurt stared after Blaine as the car pulled away. He watched long after it disappeared down the road, but he was soon startled out of his reverie when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_I love you. I miss you already, is that weird? – B x_

Kurt couldn't help but grin at this, instantly typing out a reply.

_Very weird. Don't text and drive. But I love you, too. See you later – K x_

Kurt felt giddy as he re-entered the house, flopping down onto the sofa as he struggled to make sense of it all. He was Blaine's soul mate.

His mind – the rational part of him – told him that this was bad, so very, very bad but his heart screamed in protest. This was amazing, Blaine was amazing and Kurt was crazy about him. Screw his morals. There was nothing more important to him than Blaine right now.

This was everything he'd ever wanted.

He looked down at his palm. This was the only thing on Earth that could screw this up for him. _His_ soul mate. Every fibre in his body prayed that it was Blaine, but there was no certainty of this. It could be anyone and if it was anyone but Blaine, Kurt was certain that his heart would break.

He was completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with Blaine, of that he was certain. But if Blaine wasn't his soul mate, how would their relationship continue? Would Blaine be satisfied knowing that Kurt's soul mate was still out there and that he wasn't it? And even if he wasn't angry, there would always be a distance between them because of the stupid words on Kurt's palm. But, similarly, he knew a distance would fester if he refused to acknowledge that he, too, had a soul mate. Even if Blaine wasn't angry, Kurt was sure that he would always second guess their relationship because of it and question their love's validity. And he would do anything in his power to hang onto Blaine.

This meant one thing. He had to look at his palm unclothed and uncover the truth, whatever it may be. He couldn't pretend anymore; pretend that it didn't matter and that he'd just figure things out because he wouldn't. And without Blaine, he didn't know what he would do.

At that moment, the door flew open, revealing a very dishevelled and fatigue-ridden Burt Hummel.

"Hey, bud," Burt greeted, discarding his coat and coming into the living room. He flopped down on the sofa next to Kurt, leaning back uselessly against the cushions. "Was that Blaine's car I saw leaving?"

Kurt flushed violently, ducking his head to hide this from his father. "Maybe," he admitted.

"Kurt Hummel!" Burt admonished, though his tone was teasing. "Have you been having an adult sleepover?"

"Kind of," Kurt replied, struggling to find words. "It's complicated."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Burt informed him, crossing his arms across his chest, eyes locked on Kurt's.

Kurt sighed. "A few days ago, Blaine met a boy who had Blaine's name on his palm."

Burt's eyes widened, though he stayed silent.

"And Blaine called me up to tell me this. He said that although he didn't quite feel the fire, he was willing to try with this guy," Kurt explained, "but I disagreed. I didn't think that you should _try_ to love somebody and I told him so."

"Of course you did," Burt chuckled. "In no uncertain terms, I'm sure."

"You know me so well," Kurt grinned, before his expression changed back to one of melancholy. "We got into a fight, Blaine and I, and he went on a date with this boy. He left halfway through, though, because I was right – naturally – and he just couldn't force himself to feel something he didn't. But, in the heat of conversation, he happened to disclose the name that was on his hand."

Burt sucked in a breath. "Well?" He prompted. "Good or bad?"

"Both," Kurt replied without thinking. "It – it was me," he admitted.

Burt feigned shock. "Wow, Kurt," he raised his eyebrows. "How did you feel about that?"

"Confused," Kurt said, "I've known I had feelings for Blaine for a long time, since the first moment that we met but I never – I never expected _that_."

Burt nodded. "So why did you lock yourself away from him?"

"What do you do when you start to question the only thing you really believe in?" Kurt asked, ignoring his father's question, "I'm not religious. As far as beliefs and morals go, this is all I have. And I feel like it's being taken away from me because I'm in love."

"Kurt, nothing is being taken away from you..." Burt started, but his son cut him off.

"But it is! All I wanted is to have a normal life without soul mates interfering! But then Blaine comes along, and he's dapper and he's charming and he's damn near perfect and I'm so in love with him that I don't even care that all of my beliefs are being stripped away!" Kurt insisted, flaring up with the intensity of his rant. "This is me. Not believing in soul mates is a fundamental part of my being."

"Sometimes change can be a good thing," Burt interjected.

"Why should I have to change?" Kurt retorted.

"Because you love him. And you can try and deny it all you want, but you want him to be your soul mate is as much as he does. You're terrified, Kurt, and I understand that, but being irrational is not going to help. You feel like your identity is being taken away from you, then fight for it. But the real question is, is Blaine worth changing for?" Burt asked, looking pointedly at his son.

Kurt sighed. "What kind of a question is that?"

"The thing is, Kurt, I admire you for having such a strong opinion. But if you're going to be opinionated and alone, then what's the point?" Burt asked. "You're giving up love, _soul mate love_. That's something special, kid, and you can't let your opinions stand in the way of you being happy. Morals are great, kid, and I'd rather you be like this than throw yourself around like you don't matter, because you do matter, Kurt. And it's because you matter that I want you to be happy," Burt paused. "Blaine makes you happy, right?"

Kurt didn't even have to think about it. "Sickeningly so," he replied.

"Then you have your answer," Burt replied.

"But I don't believe in this stuff, Dad. I didn't think that I could be Blaine's soul mate but then he turned up here last night and I just…couldn't help myself," he explained.

"I know the feeling," Burt told him.

Kurt looked up, surprised.

"I felt the same way about your mum," Burt explained, smiling. "From the second I first met her and knew she was my soul mate. Everything changed."

Kurt nodded, but he stayed silent.

"And is he…?" Burt gestured to Kurt's palm, surprised to see that it was still gloved.

His son shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "That's the problem."

"Have you not looked?" Burt asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

Kurt shook his head.

"Bud, you know I love you," Burt told him, softly. Then his voice turned stony, "But you're being an idiot."

"I know!" Kurt retorted. "I just – what if it's not him, Dad? I love him and I don't know what I'll do if my soul mate isn't Blaine. I don't want to lose him. To me, he is my soul mate. Why should I have to look at my palm to prove that?"

"Eventually you'll drive him away by not trusting fate enough to put the two of you together," Burt replied.

Kurt nodded, dropping his head. "I know," he said, mournfully. "I know."

"But, Kurt, I'm your dad. I know the name on your palm as well as I know _your_ name. Of course I peeked at it when you were a kid, don't look so surprised! You won't be disappointed. This is a decision you have to make on your own, and I respect that, but hurry the hell up and make it." And with that, Burt stood from the couch and ambled off into the kitchen.

Kurt sat in his wake, staring down at his palm in bewilderment. He tore the glove away, effectively exposing the name underneath.

He stopped and stared. He couldn't believe it. This was it. His soul mate. The one he would spend the rest of his life with.

And it was everything he'd ever hoped for.

* * *

><p>Kurt waited on the front porch for Blaine, leaning against the wall of the house, hands clasped behind his back. He was only just getting used to the sensation of having his hands unclothed and he still felt a small thrill of shock every time he felt the bare skin of his palm underneath his fingers. He trailed the name that he'd already memorised the shape of with his fingers, smiling softly.<p>

Blaine's car pulled up in the driveway and he emerged, spotting Kurt on the front porch and making his way over, grinning at him all the way. He stepped onto the wooden decking and held his arms out to Kurt, who obliged, making his way over and hugging Blaine tightly.

"Hi," Blaine murmured, smiling up at him. "I missed you."

"Because we've been apart for so long," Kurt teased, but he understood completely what Blaine meant. Every second apart felt like eternity, and he knew that he would never tire of holding Blaine in his arms and telling him that he loved him simply because he could.

"Exactly," Blaine agreed, chuckling.

"What did your parents say?" Kurt asked.

Blaine winced. "They were mad, but when I explained the situation and my motives, they understood. It's normally not a problem, because I board at Dalton, but as it was a Friday they were expecting me home. But I had prior commitments," he said, grinning.

Kurt laughed. "Not if it gets you in trouble with your parents, Blaine," he chided, teasingly.

"You're worth it," Blaine replied, simply, making Kurt's breath catch in his throat.

Kurt smiled up at him as Blaine reached out and cupped his face, stroking his thumb along his cheekbones. Kurt leaned into the touch, gazing at Blaine. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied, grinning.

Kurt leaned in to kiss him languidly and, gaining confidence, clasped his hands at the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. He grinned into the kiss as he felt Blaine respond eagerly before he faltered and Kurt knew he'd worked it out.

Blaine let out a small gasp at the feel of the bare skin of Kurt's hands on his neck and he started. Kurt had taken his gloves off. Did that mean…?

He pulled away, holding Kurt at arm's length, his face a perfect question mark. "Did you…?" He asked, gesturing to his soul mate's palm.

Kurt grinned, holding out his bare hand for inspection. Blaine caught it and tilted the palm up so that the name was in full view.

_Blaine Anderson_

He just stopped and stared for a few moments, frozen in place by the magnitude of this moment. Eventually, Blaine looked back up at Kurt, eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"I'm yours," he whispered.

Kurt's grin widened and he nodded happily, pulling Blaine into another heated kiss as he breathed against his lips, "You're mine."

He kissed him languidly, not caring who saw or cast judgement. This was his soul mate, and he would love him until the end of time.

There was simply no question about it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, fluffy klainebows everywhere. Review? :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this is the end. I have loved writing every single letter of this fic, and I'm so honoured to have shared it with such wonderful readers, and for that, I thank you.**

**You are all amazing. I love every single one of you. :)**

**U****m, please don't hate me for this chapter. It all works out, I swear!**

**This story is now complete.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twelve<span>

* * *

><p><em>6 months later…<em>

Kurt walked the streets of Lima with no sense of direction, simply trusting his feet to take him somewhere, anywhere.

Blaine was busy studying for the finals that would take them out of Lima and into New York, where they'd collectively agreed to live after high school was over. Kurt's exams were over and all that was left was for him to wait for the fateful results day. College letters of acceptance had been issued, and they'd both made it into their first choices, which they'd also been unanimous on - NYDA. Which meant one thing. They were going to New York. Together. The notion was almost too good to be true; leaving Lima behind and the shackles that it had woven around Kurt, namely phantoms such as Karofsky that haunted his nightmares even to this day.

But Lima had also given him a lot to be thankful for – namely his soul mate.

Kurt had quickly concluded that being Blaine's soul mate was indescribable. Blaine was everything he'd hoped for; kind, caring, sensitive, loving – every possible trait that every cliché romance novel and film had depicted as belonging to the dream guy. And now Kurt had it; the perfect man.

It was almost too good to be true.

_Almost_. There was one small problem on the horizon of their happiness – Kurt himself. His insecurities had been a problem ever since the day he'd been old enough to depict himself as different to the people around him but there was something about being in a relationship that magnified these latent insecurities until they manifested into a huge problem. And that's what they were now; a huge problem.

And there was one thing at the heart of every insecurity Kurt bore; he could hardly dare to believe that Blaine loved him. There was something so profound about the fact that it almost knocked Kurt clear off his feet every time he reminded himself of it. The concept was a little hard to grasp. Blaine Anderson – the very epitome and living manifestation of perfection – was in love with him, Kurt Hummel, the boy who hadn't believed in soul mates until the perfect one had been placed right under his nose.

And the very reason for Kurt not believing in soul mates was now the thing driving a wedge between him and happiness. There was a niggling, aching, teasing, itching worry in the back of his mind that Blaine felt obliged to love him; instructed by fate to be bound to him. He was terrified that one day, Blaine would wake up and realise that destiny wasn't a good enough reason to love Kurt Hummel, and would leave him.

It was crazy, every rational part of his mind told him that, but it didn't eradicate the one concern that was eating him up inside.

Kurt had also always been a strong advocator of independence. He'd vowed to never be dependent on anyone with the exception of his father, because he was strong and perfectly capable of standing on his own two feet. But ever since that first night with Blaine, he was hooked. He was completely dependent on Blaine and the thought terrified him as much as it thrilled him because it left him with one question – what would he ever do if Blaine left?

Again, it was crazy, but he couldn't help himself. He simply couldn't believe that Blaine could willingly be in love with him.

However, it was these very insecurities that drew them closer together, because Kurt knew they were mutual. Blaine was terrified, as he was, and he'd often voiced this to Kurt. Blaine thought he was too short, too needy, too inexperienced, too dependent on Kurt. But where Blaine saw flaw, Kurt saw perfection, and he'd told Blaine this, too, and Blaine had responded in kind. They'd eventually concluded that it was these insecurities that made them so completely compatible. That, of course, and one other fact.

They were both absolutely crazy about each other.

Kurt smiled at this, twirling the promise ring made out of gum wrappers that Blaine had given him for Christmas round and round his pale finger. It had been given to him by his soul mate with the promise of marriage. Not now, but one day. The very thought made Kurt dizzy. Blaine wanted to _marry_ him. How was any of this even happening? One moment, he'd been dodging slushies and kisses from bullies and now, a little short of a year down the line; he had found the love of his life.

For not the first time since Blaine's reveal, he'd wondered if any of this was real.

He was so caught up in thought that he only just saw the flash of letterman jacket in his peripheral vision. A moment, a second, a figure across the street that caught his eye. Though it was just a flash, it was enough. Kurt went into panic, his body tensed and his breathing instantly became laboured.

_Karofsky_.

Kurt instantly eradicated this thought. There was no way it was Karofsky. Every fibre in his body told him this. He was simply paranoid, haunted by his past and manifesting that one fear into something more than it ever had been. He needed to get a grip. Kurt carried on walking, ignoring his inner monologue that was screaming at him to turn around and run home. Kurt paused for a split second before taking a sharp U-turn down a side alley that partitioned the houses on the street.

He kept his sight set forwards, trying desperately to ignore the worries that were clouding his mind. There was no way, he told himself, there was no way it was Karofsky. He told himself this up until the point where he felt the hand on his shoulder, whirling him round and pushing him against the brick wall of the alleyway.

That was the point when he knew. This was Karofsky. And he also knew that this was it. He was done for. There was no escape, no Blaine, no one here to save him. Only him and Karofsky and a hundred unspoken words between them that would be made up for with punches, Kurt had no doubt of this. If he was going to get out of this, he would do so with the scars to prove it.

"We meet again," Karofsky smirked, his face millimetres from Kurt's, "Kurt Hummel," he added.

Kurt stuttered uselessly, unable to think of a single thing to say.

"I have to say, it was rude of you to keep this from me," Karofsky said, stroking a calloused finger down Kurt's cheekbone.

He shuddered in disgust, trying to pull himself away but Karofsky grabbed Kurt's face between his hands, holding him in place.

"You're my soul mate, Kurt Hummel," he sneered. "All this time, you knew. And you lied to me."

Kurt shook his head emphatically. He knew it was weak, that he was clearly the inferior, but in that moment, he really didn't care. All he could think of was getting away, of finding a way out and getting back to Blaine. "I never lied to you," Kurt replied, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"You kept the truth from me," Karofsky cocked his head on one side, leering at him, "is that not as good as a lie?"

Kurt just stared up at Karofsky, unable to fathom a response.

"Regardless of your games, I've heard more about you, Hummel," Karofsky told him.

"Consider your sources," Kurt replied, gaining courage, "do you really think anything you've heard about me will be accurate?"

"Oh," Karofsky feigned surprise, "so you haven't found your soul mate then."

_Oh, shit_. "Oh, yeah, that," Kurt considered this, "yeah, that did happen."

"So you liked him enough to be honest with," Karofsky guessed, raising his eyebrows.

Kurt squirmed, still pinned to the wall by his tormentor's strong grasp. "I guess," he replied, helplessly.

"But you're _mine_," Karofsky growled. "I thought I made that perfectly clear. We shared something special, Kurt, and now I know why. You're meant with me, not some guy from a prep school."

"I love him," Kurt said defiantly, raising his head to meet Karofsky's eyes, his own blazing. Karofsky terrified him, of that there was no doubt, but as soon as he questioned Kurt being with Blaine, Kurt's anger knew no bounds. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"But, you see, there is," Karofsky smiled at him, though it was full of menace, "because your perfect little soul mate isn't ever going to want to touch you ever again after I've finished with you."

Kurt's body shook violently as he stared up at Karofsky in horror. "David, no," he pleaded, desperately, "Please don't do this. I'll do whatever you want, please."

"Fine," Karofsky agreed, "leave your prep school boyfriend and be with me."

Kurt's stomach lurched. "I – I can't, David, I'm sorry," he replied, eyes filling with tears, "I could never leave him. I love him. He's my soul mate."

Karofsky's palm hit the wall beside Kurt's face, making the teen jump. "But you're mine," he repeated.

Kurt stared at him, pleadingly. "Please, David," he whispered.

"I don't care if I'm not yours, you're mine," Karofsky growled, fingers fumbling with the button of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt just cried, trying desperately to push his body as far away from Karofsky's as possible. David growled in frustration, capturing Kurt's face between his hands and pressing their lips together.

Kurt turned his head away, but Karofsky held it in place, kissing him insistently. In that moment, something in Kurt snapped. It could have been his tether to Blaine, their bond that held them together even in their darkest moments, it could have been anything, but it was _something_. He had to do _something_. If he was going down, he would go fighting. He pushed his tormentor away, screaming, "No!"

"You've taken everything from me," Karofsky growled, advancing on Kurt again, "you can't deny me this, as well."

"I don't owe you anything!" Kurt shrieked. "I know that this is difficult for you but _you don't own me_."

Karofsky looked as though he'd been slapped, though it only took him a minute to recover. He took another step towards him, but Kurt was quicker, slipping around Karofsky and running down the alleyway, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he went. His fingers were shaking violently but it only took him a second to dial those three numbers. _911._

"Police, please," he instructed, chancing a look over his shoulder. Karofsky was right behind him as he ran, the alleyway stretching out for what felt like an eternity. "Lima, the street down from Hummel Tires and Lube, do you know it?" He said to the operator. He felt the hand on his shoulder and only had enough time to say, "Hurry," before the phone was knocked out of his hand and Karofsky was on him.

* * *

><p>It took Kurt a long time to recover.<p>

The police had arrived in minutes, but punches had been thrown and the damage had been done. Karofsky was being taken to court on charges of assault. He would get a sentence, that much was guaranteed, but it was Kurt who carried the real sentence; the life-long one.

Though he'd escaped before Karofsky had truly hurt him, terror gripped him every time his mind wandered to what would have happened had the police not intervened. Kurt had been taken home; where he'd had to relive the experience long enough to explain to his father why the police had brought him home. After that, he'd remained locked in his room. It had been nearly a week now and though the bruises were starting to fade, and Kurt was finally able to fall asleep at night without terrors plaguing him, there were internal scars that he feared would never heal.

He hadn't seen Blaine since the attack. His soul mate had turned up at the house multiple times and Burt had been forced to explain to Blaine that Kurt shouldn't, wouldn't, _couldn't_ see anyone right now. He was still in too much pain and though Blaine hadn't been happy about it, he'd complied, knowing that Kurt would approach him when ready.

But, unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine was reaching the end of his tether. He'd sat in the car across the street from Kurt's house for endless hours, staring up at the building and praying he could be inside it with his soul mate. It wasn't that he didn't understand Kurt's reluctance - he did - he just wished that he could help his soul mate in his time of need because knowing that Kurt was suffering and that there was nothing to do to stop it was killing him.

And he couldn't wait much longer.

* * *

><p>Burt – under Kurt's orders – had finally returned to work, Carol and Finn were out and Blaine finally took this time to seize his opportunity.<p>

It'd been a long time since he'd climbed trees, but when he'd seen the perfectly situated one outside Kurt's bedroom window, he'd known that all of his childhood escapades had been leading up to this one moment when being short and agile would _finally_ pay off.

He was perfectly settled amongst the branches when he sent Kurt the text.

_Look outside your window – B xx_

Kurt stared down at his phone in confusion from where he was lying on his bed, trying to offer his mind some rest, though it hadn't found any. Truth be told, he missed Blaine, he missed touching and kissing and being close to his soul mate and as much as he knew they needed time apart to deal with this, it was torturing himself to be away from Blaine.

Kurt heaved himself up from the bed, crossing the room in a few long strides before he came to a halt by his window, where he was met by the sight of Blaine, severely dishevelled and with leaves in his hair, sat in the tree outside.

He threw open the window, gazing at his soul mate. "You're not in a romantic comedy film, you know," he said softly after a few moments.

Blaine chuckled. "I missed you," was all he said.

"I missed you, too," Kurt admitted, ducking his head.

"Burt told me what happened," Blaine said, "I know you're scared, Kurt, hell, you must be terrified, but you don't have to shut me out."

"I wasn't," Kurt insisted, leaning against the window frame. "I just needed time."

"For what?" Blaine asked, his voice soft.

"Reflection. Dealing with what happened and moving on," Kurt explained.

"I could have helped," Blaine told him, smiling encouragingly. "But I do understand. I just needed to see you."

"Would you like to come in?" Kurt asked, lips stretching into a smirk.

"Please," Blaine replied, gripping a hand around the branch that extended until it nearly tapped on Kurt's window. He swung himself into the room and Kurt managed to step out of the way just in time as Blaine tumbled through the window frame, struggling to keep his balance. He stood up straight, brushing himself down. "That looks so much better in movies," he mused.

Kurt chuckled for the first time in days, though it felt like a life time ago since he had laughed. "You're still cute," he assured him.

Blaine's expression was indecipherable for a few moments, but in an instant he'd crossed the room and he was pulling Kurt into his arms. Both boys were crying, so engulfed in the moment that the world could have stopped around them and neither would have noticed.

"I love you," Blaine murmured, holding his soul mate close.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "I love you, too," he breathed, allowing Blaine to kiss him. For so long, he'd been terrified that Karofsky's attack would have ruined everything, right up to how it felt when Blaine kissed him, but relief swept over him when he realised that kissing Blaine was still as incredible as it ever had been and in the few moments that their lips were joined, all thoughts of Karofsky leapt from his mind. Kurt pulled away, smiling softly up at Blaine. "I'm so sorry," he said through his tears.

"It's OK," Blaine insisted, cupping Kurt's face in his hands. "I understand. I just – oh God, Kurt, it drove me crazy not to be with you."

"I know," Kurt replied, "I know." At that moment, a long off memory came flooding into his mind and he almost laughed aloud at the irony of it. "I owe you five bucks," he recalled, giving a small watery chuckle.

Blaine looked confused.

"I told you I'd never go back to him," Kurt reminded him.

"Oh God, Kurt, this isn't funny," Blaine told him, giving his soul mate a searching look. He knew Kurt had endless amounts of courage and strength but he hadn't known that this stretched to making jokes about his assault. How was he able to laugh about it?

"Please let me laugh," Kurt pleaded, his eyes fixed on his soul mate's, "I can't cry about it anymore."

Blaine's arms closed around him once more and he pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "I missed you so much," he repeated. "And being apart from you mean that I couldn't tell you that I still love you," he said.

Kurt looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Kurt; I know you. I know that you thought this would ruin everything, which is why you kept me at arm's length. I understand, but I promise you that it doesn't change anything," Blaine told him, cupping Kurt's face in his hands.

Kurt's lips tugged up in the corners into the ghost of a smile. "You're not disgusted by me?" He asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Of course not," Blaine insisted. "I could never be, Kurt. I love you and I will love you for the rest of my life. I want to kill Karofsky with my bare hands but I could never be angry at you. I love you so much, Kurt, and I don't think you understand how much I want this to work, how much I want you and I want the rest of our lives together. This is it for me, Kurt, and you being attacked is horrific and I will help you work through it but it doesn't make me question a fraction of how much I love you."

"You're perfect," was all Kurt could think to say.

Blaine's answering smile was blinding. "I'm perfectly yours," he replied.

Kurt, in all honesty, couldn't have agreed more.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. I owe you guys the world. I love you all.<strong>


End file.
